The Lady of the North
by Northern.Starr
Summary: A tale of new beginnings, new kingdoms, and new loves.
1. Prologue

_She ran, faster then she had ever run before, the infant in her arms was silent, sensing her mother's urgency. She could feel the demonic aura fast approaching as she tried to push herself harder, her lungs burned, and her body strained under the pressure. It had been many hours she had been running this way, but she'd do anything to protect her pup. The Lady paused, seeing a soul begin to drift up to the heavens, before jumping, quickly catching it and inspecting it closely before nodding, this soul would mask her daughter's powers, it would keep her safe. She clutched the soul, willing it to enter her child's body, to share the already occupied space. Upon entry, her pup's markings and features changed, in her arms she held an ordinary girl. _

_Tearing up, she kissed the infant's forehead,_

_"There is no one in the world, that means more to me, then you my love" She sobbed clutching her daughter close._

_The small, now human girl, began to cry as her mother did, the sadness that surrounded them was suffocating_

_"Sh Sh Sh, my Northern princess, we are okay, I will retrieve you soon" She gave her daughter a watery smile, feeling the aura get closer, she placed her daughter in the well before quickly jumping out, running in the opposite direction drawing the enemies away from her heart that lay sleepily in the well. Unbeknownst to the mother a blue light soon engulfed her child, sending her far from the danger that threatened her. _

* * *

**Hello to everyone, my name is Zo, and this is my first ever story. It is my intention to post semi regular chapters. Hopefully my writing isnt too horrible, and you enjoy the journey with me.  
**

** All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi.**


	2. Changed

**Chapter 1**

**Present day**

Kagome sighed walking through Inuyasha's forest towards the well she could no longer pass through. Regardless of that fact, the place still brought her comfort and she relished in the days she could spend alone there.

After her return to the feudal era, she expected to settle down with Inuyasha and live the rest of her life happy, but deep down she knew she was fooling herself. Inuyasha loved her as a carbon copy of Kikyo, not as Kagome; it was hope kept her from this realization, the same hope that would again make her happy. She nodded setting out to find Inuyasha, walking through the forest as she had done hundreds of times before until she heard a familiar voice.

"Isn't there anything you can do to bring her back? Her soul resides in Kagome, could a body not be made once more?!" Inuyasha spoke, hurt settling into his tone as he replied to the strange looking women

"Dog, the only body I could make is one that Urasue has already tried doing. One of graveyard soil and that living girl's soul. Could you really sacrifice your friend's life for one of the dead?" The witch rasped out

Inuyasha paused before replying "I would do anything for Kikyo to return to me"

Kagome shook in fury, _after all she had done for him_! She ran to Kaede's village quickly grasping Shippo in her arms,

"Kagome?" he said wearily before yelping, a growl from his mother told him to be silent. _When had Kagome began growling? _

Running as far as her legs could take her, she crashed into a meadow still fuming with rage. It was a fire so hot that it burned her core and threatened to consume her very being, in the moment she felt it travel down her soul, shaking away whatever clung to her so tightly expelling it out of her system, she growled louder feeling the fire change her. It was after many moments of this, where she crouched down, feeling no more rage left, and she began to cry, ice settling into her soul. Closing her eyes, Kagome swayed and fell out of consciousness; little did she know her tears would be the calm she needed to heal what was lost.

**Shippo's POV**

Shippo wanted to question Kagome, to ask where she was taking him, but before he had gathered the courage, she stopped into a meadow, placing him down he watched his mother shake with anger. She couldn't imagine what Inuyasha had done this time. Her anger radiated off her, and he could feel the undertones of hurt.

As he was about to reach and comfort her, a blue fire began to circle her small frame licking at her arms, leaving blue marks as they went, he hitched a breath as they circled her face, revealing blue stripes on her cheek, and an 8 sided star shape on her forehead, her eyes squeezed shut in agony. Claws replaced dull nails, fangs replaced dull teeth, and when her eyes finally opened, her deep blue eyes remained. Shippo watched his mother crouch, the fire fading as quick as it came, her overwhelming power pulsed, settling into its new form. Before he knew it, Kagome was out like a light and Shippo closed his gaping mouth…Kagome was a demon?

Shippo tried to get over his shock, approaching the sleeping demoness slowly, Kagome was still his mother, despite these changes

"I…should gather firewood" Shippo said slowly to no one, sighing before walking off into the unusually quiet woods, "I guess Kagome's aura scared everything off" he chucked nervously gathering what he needed quickly to return to the sleeping Kagome.

**Back at the village**

"Miroku I can't find them anywhere!" Sango breathed hysterically

"Sango, its only midday, I'm sure Kagome will be back by nightfall, she's probably collecting herbs somewhere and forgot to tell us, we have been awfully busy with ourselves" Miroku grinned looking at Sango, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively

Sango huffed at her new husband, trying to dissipate the heat that colored her cheeks before relaxing, "I hope you're right Miroku" she rested against Miroku's shoulder settling down beside him before turning to the red clad hanyou that was approaching them from the edge of the forest.

"Have either of you seen Kagome"

Sango inhaled, but before she could speak Miroku interrupted, rubbing soothing circles along her back

"We have not, but I'm sure she will be back by nightfall Inuyasha. Is the matter of great importance?"

Inuyasha grumbled stomping back into his forest while the couple watched.

"I'll never understand why she chose him Miroku" Sango sighed shaking her head

"As will I. She saw this handsome devil and resisted bearing his children" Miroku laughed before gulping upon seeing his wife's expression, before being pummeled into the ground groaning. Sango picked herself up mumbling about how she had to choose a hentai husband while Miroku painfully watched her exquisite retreating figure with a happy sigh.

**Back to Kagome**

It was dark when Kagome finally awoke, she was startled by her impressive vision before looking at her hands groaning, jumping at the dainty claws that defined her fingers. Kagome gasped looking at the dark blue stripes on her arms, and an odd black fluff at the end of her back…was that a... TAIL?!

"What is wrong with my body?!" She screeched getting up, awakening a sleeping Shippo who immediately jumped up "Shippo what happened to me? Why do I look like…" Kagome blubbered unable to finish her sentence

"A demon" Shippo finished for her hesitantly

Kagome nodded slowly her heartbeat quickening at those words

"I don't know how, but you smell like a dog demon mama" Shippo said slowly tracing the marks on her cheek. It was a smell he would never forget, as his father had told him to flee any time he got a whiff of it. Dogs and foxes don't mix...at least traditionally.

Kagome gulped picking herself up slowly, with grace she never had before, in the forest, she could hear everything, from the smallest mouse, to much larger beasts that waited in the dark. She could smell the water close by, and the dirt under her feet, in the distance, there was an awful smell which she identified as a village judging by the heartbeats and noise.

All this was so much to Kagome, but oddly enough she felt like she had woken up into a truer version of herself. It was a slight relief that she wasnt _just _a poor Miko, or a shard detector, or someone who always had to rely on someone else when danger arose.

She looked around, finding Shippo observing her. Her black fluffy tail twitched in response to her touch, it was very large similar to Sesshomaru's which lay over his shoulder during most of her encounters with him.

"You're beautiful Mama" Shippo whispered honestly

Kagome blushed picking up her fox kit before burying her nose into his neck, memorizing his scent of pine trees and citrus, he smelled of the forest. A scent a fox would need to remain inconspicuous to avoid danger.

"I can't go back Shippo" Kagome whispered in her son's ear

Shippo visibly stiffened "Why not?"

After explaining the story, Shippo looked appalled, unable to believe his role model, his friend, his brother would stoop so low. His fur stood up in anger "Why I ought to go back and teach that mangey dog a lesson"

Kagome teared up pulling Shippo close to her body, protecting him from the hurt she was feeling, Shippo relaxed knowing he was safe in her arms, drifted to sleep.

As the sun rose, Kagome watched it knowing her kit would soon awaken. She herself, had woken hours before, her demon form needing far less sleep then she would usually beg Inuyasha for. She sighed before getting up to stretch feeling her bones pop. All her supplies were back at the village, and there was no way she could go and grab them knowing the half demon was back there.

After rising silently, she focused on the woods around her. Inuyasha used to hunt all the time when food could not be bought, being a full demon, this task should be easier for her, finding food and water now wasn't the problem but the winter would provide its own challenge of staying warm and hunting when all the game had moved to warmer parts of the land.

After sighing again, Kagome nodded, she could do it, travelling by the villages would give her direction, and ridding them of destructive demons would give her purpose and practice. She looked back at Shippo, could she ruin his life by doing this all again?

Shippo, as if sensing the direction of Kagome's thoughts, stirred from his slumber jumping when he saw her.

"You scared me Kagome" Shippo laughed keeping a small hand over his chest, before stretching himself

Kagome smiled before walking towards the young fox, settling beside him

"Did you sleep well Shippo?"

"I did! The meadow flowers were a very comfortable bed" Shippo smiled back, closing his eyes as Kagome carefully ran her claws through his hair

"Shippo I have something very important to as you" Kagome whispered pausing her petting, before continuing

Shippo's eyes snapped open, searching her face for clues

"Ask me then, Mama"

Kagome swallowed the forming lump in her throat, clearing it, "Shippo, would you like to return to the village…you had finally begun to adjust to the normalcy, and now I've snatched you with me to start another never-ending quest" Kagome avoided eye contact with her son, unable to bear the hurt she felt

She heard Shippo's breath hitch before being attacked by his hug. He wrapped his arm around her neck squeezing her tight before continuing, "There's no where I'd rather be Mama, I would miss you too much if you left without me"

Kagome's heart warmed with those words, with Shippo to protect, she would be stronger then ever before. The pair stood, hand in hand and began walking, their destination still uncertain.


	3. A Prayer Answered

**Chapter 2**

It was many weeks before the pair saw another village, Kagome learned hunting wasn't a challenge, her surprisingly sharp claws and speed were unsurpassable to the deer and boar. Although, her first kill was more difficult for her conscious then she'd like to admit.

Yōkai, Kagome decided, wasn't much different than the reiki she was accustomed to using before, except that she was able to manipulate her energy much more easily instead of forcing it to behave as she normally did. The reliability of her power made her happy, she no longer had to pray for sparks of her power to come forth to save her.

Her tail made a surprisingly accommodating bed for her and Shippo most nights, despite not really needing it for warmth, she enjoyed its softness.

Despite everything on their trip going smoothly thus far, neither Shippo or Kagome were used to such isolation, they missed the hum of voices and laughter.

Smelling a village close by Kagome stopped listening closely, before being bombarded by screams of agony. Within a second, she grabbed Shippo bolting towards the trouble as she had done many times before with her friends.

Arriving the pair was momentarily shocked, the village was ablaze, bird yōkai attacking defenseless villagers with their razor-sharp talons and feasting on their flesh. Kagome's throat when dry at the site, feeling her anger swell within her.

"Shippo, use your fox magic to hide" Kagome growled lowly

Shippo's fur stood up in response to the voice that came within her, before nodding slowly disappearing into the thick bushes where hopefully he would be safe.

Before her mind could react, her eyes bled red, and her beast roared at the demon birds who paused to look at the girl below. One particularly cocky bird swooped towards the apparent threat, and millimeters before reaching his victim Kagome sidestepped, swiping her claws freezing and killing the bird in seconds.

The demon birds screeched at the loss of one of their members and began to swarm angrily towards the black haired demon whose senses slowed the scene before her. Before a bird could get near her, Kagome used her superior speed to claw at the threat. The wounds left by her claws began to freeze their bodies, their orange fire burning out, turning to dust.

Despite having the advantage of speed and strength, the sheer amount of the flock was slowing her down. Kagome panted before ducking to avoid the diving fire beasts, before being ambushed by a multitude of birds. She hissed as their wings burned her arms, the birds cawed almost manically while piercing their talons into the burnt flesh pulling it away from her arm as a meal.

Howling in pain Kagome pushed back harder, her icy claws being the demise of the ruthless group, and slowly but surely she gained the upper hand; the last bird who dared attack, was cut down while any survivors had flown to preserve their lives.

In a moment of silence Kagome felt blood from her wounds dripping down to the mossy ground before gasping loudly for breath, her knees wobbled with strain lacking energy she had just expended, but before getting the chance to even catch her breath, she heard Shippo whimper from within the forest.

Freezing all thoughts of exhaustion, she began to sniff him out, only to find him as puddle on the ground whilst the surviving villagers poked and prodded at him with sharp farming tools. Seeing this, she growled in warning, before picking up her kit from the ground.

The villagers paused before bowing low to the confused demoness.

"Thank you, Goddess, for saving us in our time of need" An elderly man said weakly

Kagome looked questioningly at Shippo before continuing "I am no Goddess, old one, I am demon as the one who attacked you"

Immediately the villagers tensed "Why would you save us Demon" the old man rasped out

"I could not bear to hear you all in pain, knowing I could have done something" Kagome whispered before setting Shippo down taking his hand, pausing looking back at the villagers "Good and bad exists in everyone, even in Demons" She said before taking her kit continuing on her way, leaving a bloody trail behind her

After finding a suitable meadow, Shippo practically passed out with fatigue, curling up to his mother wordlessly and drifted to sleep. Kagome simply placed her tail over the fox kit and sighed.

Facing her first opponent hadn't gone as well as she had planned…the wound from her arms had begun to heal, but the wound to her pride lingered. If she couldn't even take on low level demon, how was she to protect Shippo from others.

While looking up at the stars, Kagome found herself lost in thought about the future she had left behind. It felt like a dream now, instead of the reality she knew it was. She thought about Souta, and her mom…who wasn't her mom if Kagome wasn't even human. One thing's for sure, if a demon was who she really was, she was glad that it happened in a world where they actually existed. She giggled, imagining if she had simply lost her temper at a WacDonald's and transformed into what she was now.

Kagome hummed growing somber again, touching her pointed ear, she looked for Canis Major in the sky, finding the stars, she quickly made a wish on the great dog to help her protect her family always, even the one she could not see anymore. She yawned before curling up with her fox, drifting off into slumber, while the stars of Canis Major, twinkled in response to her prayer.

And whether it was the stars that night, or simply chance, she gradually learned to master her new ability each time she challenged a new foe, and she soon reached the point where even the slightest brush against her claws would cause injured skin to begin freezing, ultimately causing the limb to fall off the rest of the body. The skill helped her face her opponents more easily, and thus, protect Shippo better.

Even her aura could cause demons to flee for miles around her. And was because of this where she learned to cloak her aura as she wished. It was a simple matter of drawing her yōkai back into her body instead of letting flow out around her. This tactic had become very useful when sneaking up to unsuspecting low level demons, and also playing hide and seek with Shippo.

Thus far Kagome had learned her claws could freeze her enemies upon touch, and there was little they could not cut through, she learned she had to be very careful regarding her clothing, something she learned the hard way when visiting a more accepting village.

_While looking at some spices that the merchants were trading, she had felt this incredible itch on her back, and after succumbing to the itch with vicious scratching, the poor cotton kimono fell to shreds to the ground, while Kagome hardly even noticed. Safe to say, that accepting village, no longer accepted her … or anywhere near their children._

Her heightened speed and strength came easier to her, and traveling was quickly redesigned to long jumps and running, as Inuyasha used to do with her upon her back, she carried Shippo. But she was very untrained, although she did not pant like a dog every time she battled, she did tire easily.

Her stamina was nonexistent and although her power was intense, it could only manifest in short bursts. If she was ever so unfortunate to run into a yōkai like Sesshomaru, she wouldn't stand a chance, and that thought made her shudder.

* * *

One particular day of traveling Kagome suddenly stopped and looked overhead causing a distracted Shippo to crash into her. Kagome sniffed the air frowning, a storm was coming, a bad one; she could practically taste the electricity in the air.

She hummed in disappointment. "Shippo we have to find shelter by tonight, a storm is coming, and we can't get caught in this one"

Shippo shuddered in memory of the last storm they got caught in, if the cold was not bad enough, the lightning and thunder reminded him of his father's encounter with the thunder brothers, and he had spent the entirety of the storm clinging to Kagome and crying.

Kagome could sense her kits discomfort easily, picking him up, starting her run for a nearby town. Shippo nestled himself closer shutting his jade eyes with exhaustion.

His mother smiled pulling him closer, they had bonded exponentially this past trip, and that made her happy, but she was also reminded of those she had left behind, it was necessary for her, to grow into who she really was. Although she was happier now, she was also more cautious and reserved, she couldn't tell whether this was because of the transformation or what she had learned in the past.

**Village POV **

Sango sighed. It had been many, many months since Kagome and Shippo had vanished. After the day had passed, they all had instantly started looking for the pair, but Inuyasha's tracking had only led to a meadow in which Kagome and Shippo's scent had apparently disappeared.

Miroku had feared they were kidnapped, Inuyasha believed they must have been consumed. After searching for weeks fruitlessly, the team eventually stopped their efforts.

Despite this Sango deeply believed they were alive, that they were out there. Maybe Kagome had gotten sick of how Inuyasha treated her.

Sango wouldn't be surprised, instead of blind rage when they told him she was missing, Inuyasha merely shrugged and slowly began looking for her. Where had his passion for Kagome gone? It wasn't till a week after Sango found it. The announcement in which Inuyasha declared would be making a new clay body for Kikyo.

Although Kaede had not agreed exactly, even she knew that the half demon would not listen to her reasoning, and so, the body was made once more.

In the midst of the ceremony when a whole soul returned to the body, was when Sango had truly broken down and mourned for her sister's death. She wailed in the heartbreak of losing another family member so dear to her, falling to her knees in agony.

Miroku immediately crouched alongside her, with unshed tears in his eyes, rubbed his wife's back to comfort her, before pulling her close in the efforts to shoulder his wife's pain. Even Kirara mewed in sadness over the loss of her fox kit playmate. Inuyasha, with his flatten ears too realized what the whole soul meant, yet what loss he felt for Kagome, was quickly replaced by the rejuvenation of his first and only love whose first breath of renewed life, was surrounded by tears, and crushing sadness.

As the months progressed, Miroku and Sango lived peaceful, but hallow lives, missing the laughter of Kagome and Shippo, they too grew even closer to one another. It wasn't long before Sango had become pregnant and laughed when she told Miroku she would actually bare his children, which endlessly delighted the monk.

Inuyasha and Kikyo lived in their own hut away from the others. The new Kikyo, was not filled with hate as the previous, and shared more qualities to the one who actually lived, which was more then enough for Inuyasha who spent all his days with her as they did before Naraku.


	4. The Storm

**Chapter 3**

**Kagome's POV**

She growled, after running for hours she could not find a village willing to shelter her small pack. She had begun to lose hope before she came across a grand Shiro, which appeared to be abandoned.

Kagome admired the tiered structures and its dark blue walls before making her way up the steps looking upon the massive doors. Just as she was able to knock, the heavy doors opened itself, granting her access.

The fur on Kagome's tail stood on end and she questioned going in. As she finally decided against it turning away, thunder boomed loudly, causing Shippo to jump and yelp, reminding her why she needed shelter at all.

She sighed setting Shippo down behind her small frame.

"Stay behind me, we don't know what lies within" She whispered pushing the creaky door open further before walking gracefully into the darkness, noting its rotten floorboards and torn infrastructure.

Shippo, who undoubtedly hated the dark, made a small fox fire light for himself and slowly followed closely behind Kagome. She could not detect anyone in the castle, but it had only taken her a few days to learn how to conceal auras, and she was a new demoness. Kagome flared her yōkai as a warning to anyone in close proximity stepping over the broken stones, watching Shippo do the same, she found a relatively clean area with less damage.

"We will sleep here until the storm settles" She whispered again, knowing her kit could hear her, she moved the heavy drapes from the windows, watching the rain begin to pour

Shippo nodded silently wishing they had one of Kagome's futuristic flash-lights. There was only so long he could keep his fire burning and although his eyes could see almost as well as her, but the light would provide some comfort he needed.

He sighed before rummaging through his pouch looking for a toy to play with in the meantime finding some crayons doodling on the castle floor. While they slowly bored of watching the rain, the pair laid down, and before they knew it, had fallen asleep, the storm raging outside. That night, Kagome dreamt of a demoness, with markings like her own, with tears in her eyes, and just as the unknown women reached to touch her cheek, Kagome was jolted awake with a gasp of confusion.

Shaking her head, '_There's no way I can sleep after that'_

With Shippo still sleeping soundly, Kagome licked her lips deciding to explore the abandoned castle. While walking through the halls, she noted places where it looked like it had been attacked, despite the damage Kagome could nearly picture when the place was lively and bright. Aging tapestries hung from the walls, dusty, but Kagome's yōkai eyes had been able to adjust to see the many pictures of Inu demons in their true forms.

Kagome shuddered considering the ferocity of their eyes. While she had never shifted into that form, she knew the cost of it, remembering how Sesshomaru was overtaken by Inuyasha when they first met, she couldn't understand why anyone would prefer to battle in it. She looked up to see an even grander tapestry, depicting a woman looking oddly like the one from her dream, and a black Inu demon standing behind her, sheltering her. A silver northern star gleaming on his forehead, Kagome touched her own, as if searching for a connection.

Kagome walked past the tapestry humming with thought, she must be related to them somehow, maybe a member of their clan…She looked back at the tapestry, or maybe those were her real parents.

If she really was that couple's daughter, there must be some history of a child being born. Thus far, she had found nothing to suggest it, but this castle was huge so she continued looking, wandering past through the dark abandoned rooms.

At one point she may have been afraid of scenarios like this, she mused flexing her claws thinking of all the times she stood behind her group members in fear. She stumbled past what looked like a library before walking backwards to step inside. This room too was enormous, with dark bookshelves lining the walls. As far as she could tell could see most of the scrolls had been burned. She huffed in frustration, looking through some of the legible ones that had were cast aside.

**_The History of Inu Lordship_**

The title jumped at her, and she began attempting to piece the information together. The Northern lands were run by the black inu clan, adorned by the north star, and ruled first by Lord Kuru then passed down to Lord, Kai.

The Eastern Lands were run by the gold inu clan, adorned by the symbol of the sun, ruled by Lord Tadashi initially before a war broke out between the wolves and the Inu demons, causing abandonment of the throne.

The rest of the page had been burned beyond what she could read. She assumed Sesshomaru would be lord of the western lands, ruler of the white inu clan. She continued searching through the charred scrolls until daybreak. Hearing Shippo whimper, she pulled herself away from the scrolls using her yōkai speed to reach her son.

After finding Shippo only having a bad dream Kagome sighed settling against the wall, resting her eyes, she missed the days she was able to escape in the darkness as he did.

She meditated until the sun came up, looking outside, she saw the storm had passed, but she still had no idea what brought her here.

She grimaced turning to face the mangy looking fox kit, she had no idea that their clothes had gotten so worn and dirty. The demoness quickly decided she would go to a nearby village today and get some new clothes once Shippo had awoken. Although she didn't have much money, her endeavors of saving villages were sometimes rewarding. The thought caused her to laugh, thinking of scams the monk pulled for the rewards.

She pushed herself up, deciding to look through the bedrooms for any clothes she could find. After arriving at what seemed to be the master bedroom she gasped, taken back at how utterly destroyed the room was. Outside of being burnt to blackness, any recognizable furniture was destroyed, even pieces of the walls were punched out. Anything and everything of value had been taken.

Realizing there was no way that she would be able to find clothes here, she turned to the door but not before noticing a mirror hanging from the wall. Walking up to it, she examined her features, her eyes were tired, the blue of her striped cheeks were bold against her fair skin.

She long hair matted hair needed brushing but northern star on her forehead was no less apparent. Looking at her demon features she wondered if the demoness from her dream was her mother.

The human who raised her clearly wasn't her mother, but perhaps she knew of her demon form but simply didn't mention it? Kagome sulked, feeling her heart ache missing those back in Tokyo before shaking her thoughts stretched before bending over to pull her hair up with her old hair tie, rising to see herself, she choked on her breath seeing a woman behind her in the mirror. Kagome turned quickly, her claws ready to attack, but there was no one there. She growled lowly in warning turning back to the mirror to confirm the woman's absence. It was the same women from her dream and the tapestries meaning she was likely dead. Kagome huffed lowering her claws.

How much damage could the dead do to the living anyways? She shuddered thinking back to Kikyo and Inuyasha, her heart aching at their last meeting. She straightened herself, willing her heart to freeze so she would no longer feel its pain.

She sped back to Shippo, seeing the kit had finally awaken.

"Good morning Shippo" Kagome smiled down at her kit who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Morning Mama" Shippo grumbled out, rubbing his stomach pouting "I'm hungry"

Kagome sighed, not remember the last time the little fox had eaten, she was not exactly the mother she dreamed of being. It seemed this quest caused her to neglect her duties. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Shippo's stomach growling again.

She smiled tightly, "come Shippo, lets head to the village, I'll try and catch something for us to eat on our way there"

Arriving at the village, Kagome hummed, like many of the ones shed seen, it looked poor, its people malnutrition and weak. At the sight of Kagome and Shippo there was immediate hustle and screams of terror.

"Everyone! Demons have returned!" One villager yelled out, grabbing a pitchfork in a threatening manner, he was also weakened, but his youth gave him strength that the others lacked.

Kagome and Shippo simply looked at each other with confusion, before she stepped forward "Excuse me, I think you have us mistaken with someone else" she said trying to remain as non-threatening as she was able.

"Oh yeah try and distract me and the strike huh?" The man huffed, jabbing the fork in their direction, "leave us, or I will attack"

Kagome nearly laughed, this man could hardly stand, she couldn't imagine what he could really do anyways. "We really don't mean any harm"

Before the villager could respond, Kagome sensed a large demonic aura, heading straight for them and before anyone could react, a large dragon demon appeared behind the man quick to swallow him whole. Kagome's eyes widened, her heart poudning pulling Shippo behind her, lowering her stance to face the demon.

"Who are you? And what business do you have with my village?" It hissed out, its gray scales reflecting the sky above.

Kagome cocked her chin up with pride, "My name is Kagome, I am simply passing through this kingdom"

The demon simply laughed, "What kingdom?! the Northern Kingdom no longer exists. Do you think me a fool, wench?" Its raspy voice sending shivers up Kagome's spine. Kagome raised her eyebrow, and studied it, determining it could not see very well, if at all. She suddenly dawned in realization; reptiles were known to see heat signatures as opposed to having real vision.

"I believe you to be a blind fool. I order you to leave these lands before I rid of your presence with my claws"

"Do you truly believe you will be able to defeat the son of Ryukotsusei so easily!?" He thundered, the dragon gathering energy into its mouth just as she had seen his father strike Inuyasha. Her core filled with dread with recognition of the name, quickly jumping back with Shippo before the blast tunneled a hole into the ground.

"Go hide Shippo" she urged pushing him away. While Shippo, who had seen this before shook his head with determination.

She growled before barking at her kit "Shippo, RUN NOW!" Before jumping away from another blast. Shivering with fear the fox nodded quickly before running off behind the trees.

She mentally groaned, it had taken Inuyasha's backlash wave to defeat Ryukotsusei and Kagome had no such weapon. She had no idea how she was to beat his son.

She used her claws attempting to cut through the tough hide barely scraping the large beast as it growled in annoyance flicking her away with his own large claws. Kagome flipped herself back up gracefully while he sent out his next energy blast singeing her right arm in the process.

She howled in pain before her anger began spilling over into her consciousness. Her eyes began bleeding red as she growled at the beast with rage, her body shifting into her true form.

Her limbs and claws grew, till she stood at 50 feet tall, her black fur gathering like black flames below her ankles and the northern star given a definite position on her forehead, she snapped her jaws at the dragon.

Feeling the power surge, the Lords of the remaining kingdoms shuddered, wondering who could be responsible. Lord Sesshomaru, closest to the Northern lands was most curious and decided to venture to the north to find the foreseeable threat before it ventured to find him.

Kagome circled the weary dragon, her increased speed made it easy to dodge his energy blasts. She pounced, clawing at the dragon's eyes where no tough hide could be found, causing it to wailed in pain sending a continuous energy attack around itself in a futile attempt to defeat her. Now even more oblivious to her location she hovered overhead quickly attacking the beast, jaws locked around his skull squeezing until Kagome heard a sickening crack. The dragon cried again in pain clawing the underside of the dog's belly leaving deep wounds in its place before falling to the ground. It took a final few breaths before the light left his eyes, his body becoming dust in the wind, while only his skeleton remained.

Kagome panted, whining in pain before transforming back to her humanoid form the villagers surrounding her.

"...saved us."

"She looked just like Lord Kai"

"…heir?"

In her weakened state she heard few indistinct whispers before falling into unconsciousness.


	5. Matzuki's Village

**Recap**

**Feeling the power surge, the Lords of the remaining kingdoms shuddered, wondering who could be responsible. Lord Sesshomaru, closest to the Northern lands was most curious and decided to venture to the north to find the foreseeable threat before it ventured to find him.**

**Kagome circled the weary dragon, her increased speed made it easy to dodge his energy blasts. She pounced, clawing at the dragon's eyes where no tough hide could be found, causing it to wailed in pain sending a continuous energy attack around itself in a futile attempt to defeat her. Now even more oblivious to her location she hovered overhead quickly attacking the beast, jaws locked around his skull squeezing until Kagome heard a sickening crack. The dragon cried again in pain clawing the underside of the dog's belly leaving deep wounds in its place before falling to the ground. It took a final few breaths before the light left his eyes, his body becoming dust in the wind, while only his skeleton remained.**

**Kagome panted, whining in pain before transforming back to her humanoid form the villagers surrounding her.**

**"...saved us."**

**"She looked just like Lord Kai"**

**"…heir?"**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

In her weakened state she heard few indistinct whispers before falling into unconsciousness.

When she awoke, Kagome rose to a small fire, in a hut like Kaede's, before jumping at the sound of another's voice.

"Thank you for saving us" A girl not much older than herself said softly

Kagome smiled best she could in response before becoming worried, _where was her kit_?

The girl understood the demons worried expression immediately, "he's out looking for food" she blushed shamefully, "I'm sorry but we have very little to eat here, our village has become very poor since the death of the royal family. They used to care for us, guarding these villages from attack, and Lady Yume always knew where to plant the crops where they would grow the best, but now, it's like all the life has been sucked out of the land" the girl rambled on

Kagome got up immediately, although interested in what the girl had to say, she needed to find Shippo. She winced sniffing the air before finding the kitsune's scent she began walking towards it. After walking for a while, she stumbled upon her son who was in a salty mess attempting to hold a squirming rabbit down.

"Please don't fight, Kagome needs you" Shippo cried his own stomach pains long forgotten in worry

Kagome teared up quickly grabbing the kit in her arms hugging him tight, causing him to release the rabbit "My brave boy" she cooed "I'm okay, I'm not going anywhere" She nuzzled his neck while he cried

"I'm sorry I'm so useless Mama" He whimpered, tears beginning to dry

She gasped in anger turning him towards her in shock "Shippo you are not useless!"

Shippo glared up "Mama I couldn't even trap a bunny for you" he reasoned, his big green eyes once again welling with tears.

Kagome sighed, rubbing his back before pursing her lip "well I guess I will have to teach you huh." She smiled waiting for his reaction

Shippo looked at her with some skepticism, "You'll teach me?"

"Of course!" Kagome beamed setting the kit down ruffling his hair before taking his hand leading him to where she smelt a herd of deer, the rabbit long forgotten.

After showing Shippo how to break the necks of the animals so they wouldn't have to suffer Shippo killed his own deer with pride, Kagome picking both animals up heading to the hungry village where their meal could be shared amongst others.

While carrying their prizes, her wounds began to bleed through, but she pushed forward biting her lip in pain but keeping her smile wide for her son, thanking Kami for the black kimono she had on, as well as the scent of a fresh kill, covering the scent of her blood.

When reaching the village, she could see the children leaving their houses and waved at her and Shippo as they approached. Kagome laughed as she could nearly hear the entire village's stomach growl as the two deer she carried came into view.

Shippo smiled up at her, "if it's not enough meat, I can catch the rabbits now and teach the children how to do it too!" he exclaimed

Kagome nodded with a smile, internally gritting her teeth before setting the deer in front of the villagers trusting that they would clean and serve it to the others, making sure Shippo would get as much as his stomach could fill.

She nodded heading over to the hut she woke up in, where the young girl had been waiting to tend to her wounds with a knowing smile. Kagome stripped her tattered kimono in front of the girl who gasped at the severity of them.

The skin around her belly was torn so badly it barely clung to her body, and the burns extended past her arms to her shoulder blades.

"I believe it would be best if you went to the healing pool…" the girl said slowly, barely able to get the words out from her suddenly parched throat.

Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow, gesturing that the girl continued.

"It was created by Lady Yume, she had built them for each village. It is a small hot spring able to heal any flesh wound. It is why the villagers in the North have survived so long despite absent rulers." The girl explained, slowly getting over her shock

"I would like to go there; will you take me there..." Kagome waited for a name

"My name is Ume" She blushed bowing her head before becoming startled bowing deeper, "Forgive me, we haven't even thought to ask of your name"

Smiling she patted Ume's shoulder gently, "Oh there's no need to bow, my name is Kagome"

Ume slowly stood upright before smiling at the demoness, "Thank you milady, we can make our way to the pool, will you need help bathing?"

Kagome hummed thoughtfully, this girl was very kind to a stranger, when looking into her eyes, Kagome found no trace of deceit. _A new friend indeed_.

"Oh no, I will be fine Ume, I am used to bathing on my own"

Ume nodded in agreement and began leading the dark haired girl through the forest to a crystal blue pool, whose waters spoke of magic, Kagome brightened with the thought of cleaning her grimy body.

"I can bring you a new kimono, if you'd like Kagome-sama" Ume looked to Kagome shyly

"I would be very grateful for that. Would you be so kind to usher my kit to this pool as well after he's done feeding? His need for a bath is equal to my own." Kagome said holding her wound to keep it from bleeding over her old kimono

Ume nodded with a bow leaving the demon to bathe.

Kagome stripped herself of her old clothing stepping into the cold pool, drops of blood hitting the water before dissipating as if they hadn't existed. As her broken skin hit the pools waters the wounds began to close leaving fresh pink scars in their place. Kagome ran her fingers over the new skin gently, noting its sensitivity, she began rub various parts of her arms and legs, the grime on her skin dissipating just as the blood did moments before.

No soap or oils would be needed in these pools, the water cleared all residue away with ease. After washing her hair a few times, she brushed her claws through the heavy locks until they could do so with ease. After emerging from the waters she saw that Ume had left a fine black and silver kimono with a royal blue trim for her to wear. Kagome touched the silk unsure how she felt being treated so formally… as if she was royalty.

The realization dawned on her; they must think she was the heir to the northern kingdom. Kagome couldn't deny she felt the same way deep down, but it was wrong for her to let them keep making such assumptions without proof.

Kagome sighed climbing out of the pool, ringing out her wet hair before patting herself dry with her old clothing putting on the beautiful kimono and the leather black obi that came with it. It accentuated her tiny waist very nicely and flattered her marks and hair. Kagome sighed in relief feeling like a fresh person she started her trip back to the village bumping into Ume on the way who was carrying a blue cotton yukata.

Ume eyed her clothing with surprise "Kagome-sama! You look stunning! Where on earth did you get such beautiful garments to wear?"

"I thought you left these for me Ume" Kagome raised her eyebrow once more

"I don't think anyone in the village owns any garment similar to that, Kagome-sama" Ume whispered softly touching the silk and leather with awe

Kagome looked back to where the spring was narrowing her eyes. She did not feel any aura, let alone a demonic one…perhaps her exhaustion made her less perceptive…

She shrugged, whoever it was didn't attack her but left her silk, they couldn't be all bad anyways. She desperately wanted to eat a meal and rest for a while so maybe challenging another unknown threat could wait till later.

She walked back with Ume, where the villagers merrily feasted on the deer together, bringing bits of whatever rations they had for the occasion. The crowd grew silent as Kagome approached them. One member of the village moved towards her.

"Lady Kagome, we are deeply sorry for how we treated you initially, we were unaware of who you were. Although it is not an excuse, we hope you can forgive our small village without punishing us too harshly for how closed-minded we have become. We also are eternally grateful for what you have done for us by killing Ryūjin and by providing this meal. We hope you remain our ruler for a long time" He bowed, and all others in the village also bowed towards her in respect.

Kagome touched the villager's shoulder "I had forgiven you the moment I woke up in the care of Ume, but I must tell you I am not sure if I truly am ruler of the Northern lands, for there is no mention of Lord Kai and Lady Yume ever having an heir. Do any of you know of any history regarding this?" She spoke clearly with honesty that could cut through glass.

The crowd burst with this new information, everyone speaking about bits and pieces they had heard all at once. Before Kagome finally broke her mask of diplomacy,

"Silence!" She boomed with power, and the crowds hushed immediately. "I will speak to each individual tomorrow regarding this, for now, I wish to eat and rest with my son" She bowed herself slightly, with others following suit with their bows of lower nature. The lost chatter starting up once more after the momentary lapse of quiet.

Kagome sat with Shippo who had just finished eating his piece of deer patting his stomach with a smile. "I see you ate quite a bit here" She grinned tickling the boy's stomach

Shippo giggled pulling his mother's hands away from the sensitive flesh, before handing her a plate of very rare deer. "Here Okaa-san, eat." He smiled; his tone more demanding

She took the plate from him quickly digging into the meal, kindly accepting rice from Ume to finish it off. Very soon after she too, found herself patting her stomach with relief. She smiled at the relaxed atmosphere of the village.

"It's been so long since it has felt like this" Ume mused, "and it's all thanks to you"

"I'm happy to see you all happy." Kagome felt the need that drew her north fading away. It was clear this was where she was meant to be.

Ume pulled up a dark blue hakama and haori for Shippo, giving it to Kagome. "Here, I figured the Kit would need new clothes as well" Ume gave a warm smile before getting up "I will be retiring for the rest of the night in my mother's hut, you and your kit are free to sleep in mine, Goodnight Kagome-sama" Ume bowed once more and before Kagome could tell her how unnecessary her actions were, she was gone.

Kagome huffed before taking Shippo to the healing pool to bathe. Which took more time then she thought as Shippo became fascinated with the pools properties and began splashing it around to see what it would do to the grass.

After getting him dressed, Kagome carried a sleepy Shippo back to the hut where she could see fur pelts laid down for her and Shippo. She gave a silence thanks to the villagers before laying both her and the kit down, falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. An Alliance

**Chapter 5**

It was dawn when Kagome awoke, it had been so long since Kagome had slept as well as she did. After turning to Shippo who continued to breathe deeply, she decided against waking him as she normally did. Shippo deserved to sleep in; a child his age shouldn't be pushed as hard as she had already pushed him. She shuddered with guilt sighing, before leaving the hut only to find every single one of the villagers still sleeping.

Stretching, she felt the urge to walk without destination and ventured to the outskirts of the village before to admire the lands deciding to sit allowing herself to use her excellent vision to watch the smallest creatures wake up from their nightly slumber.

She had smelt Ume before she saw her but didn't acknowledge her until she spoke as not to frighten her,

"Lady Kagome, good morning! I hope you slept well"

Kagome smiled at Ume "better than I have in a very long time" she said surprising herself with her own bluntness, but, much like going back to modern Tokyo, this too, felt like her home.

"The village likely won't awake for a few hours, it's been quite some time since we all slept so soundly and with full stomachs" Ume's eyes crinkled when she laughed, and Kagome soon found herself joining her, together their laughs sounded like the tinkling of bells.

After wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome grinned at Ume who was doing the same, it had been so long since Kagome laughed over nothing, and it was a feeling she missed.

"Ume would you care to show me the fields for the rice. I wish to see if there's anything I can do for the harvest this year"

Ume beamed starting to walk towards the rice fields, it was like having Lady Yume back, she turned back to look at Kagome, noting the stripes on her cheeks.

When they arrived at the field Kagome's eyes hardened, Ume had been right, it was like the life had been sucked out of the lands. It was only these fields, she looked questionably to the lush forest to the side of the fields. Perhaps it had been cursed, but supposedly the lands became this way after the rulers were killed.

She hummed, pursing her lip "You say Lady Yume would show you where to plant the crops each season?"

She nodded "Yes, at least that was what mother told me" Ume whispered the last part

Kagome knelt touching the soil. How would she know where to plant the crops? Kagome let her demonic aura free, shutting her eyes she began feeling for life in the fields stopping short when she reached the trees borders. She retracted her aura with a huff opening her eyes only to find Ume watching her, waiting for her assessment.

"I am not quite sure what I'm looking for or if it could really be found" Kagome sighed arising from the ground

Ume did her best to hide the disappointment from her tone "It's okay Kagome-sama, if anyone can help us, I know it will be you"

By the time they got back to the village everyone had awoken and was waiting for their return.

"Welcome back Lady Kagome" the villagers said in unison, bowing before her

She felt her cheeks redden as she bowed in return, "Thank you all. As you know, I wish to speak with all of you individually regarding Lord Kai and Lady Yume, is there anyone who thinks they have such information?"

Kagome tried to keep her voice even, her eyes accessing the villager in the crowd. After a lapse of silence, raising an eyebrow at the lack of hands. Everyone was gossiping yesterday, but now no one was speaking to her directly.

Slowly but surely an old, wrinkly arm raised belonging to a woman who stepped forward, her cypress cane hitting the ground with an air of wisdom.

"I believe I have the knowledge for which you speak, girl" She rasped out coughing a bit with the effort

Kagome straightened immediately, "What is your name, and connection to the rulers?"

When the women did not respond Shippo who had just woken and was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, looked up to his mother, "Kagome, I don't think this old lady is gonna be much help. She can't even remember her own name!" Shippo snickered "maybe she fell asleep!"

The old woman snapped out of her trance hitting Shippo with the back of her cane "Why you ignorant little fox. I did not fall asleep; I was simply observing the girls marking! My name is Matzuki I was Lady Yume's friend" she huffed out

Kagome gave a smile, Matzuki reminded her of a grumpy Kaede "Please to meet you Matzuki, where is it you wish to tell me what you know?"

The old lady immediately started walking towards her hut turning once "Follow girl! I do not have all day!"

Kagome couldn't imagine what else this old woman had better to do but she decided best not to argue and followed behind her quietly. She noticed Matzuki did not call her Lady Kagome like the others and her eyes narrowed at the thought.

Matzuki led Kagome and Shippo to her own hut which, like the one they had awoken in, with was lined with pelts of various animals. Kagome hummed, this woman clearly was of importance in the village, but she couldn't understand why. Matzuki did not possess any priestess powers, perhaps she was a retired leader. Kagome nodded off the thought before settling herself on the pelts.

Matzuki shifted through her things before retrieving a pendant of the Northern star,

"It was given to me by Yume" she stroked the dainty silver pendant with care. "nearly 60 years ago now. Yume would always visit our village, she said she loved the honesty of our people"

Matzuki smiled, "She was like an older sister, she taught us what to do best, and frequently gifted us with luxuries of the palace. The healing pool being one such gift. On one particular visit, she told us she would be gone for some time. She said it with a smile, and that she would be back with a new surprise very soon" Matzuki paused, "I believe you were that surprise, Kagome"

Kagome nodded; feeling a lump develop in her throat from the emotional statement.

"You bear the markings of Kai and Yume, you feel at home here, your Inu is a near replica of your fathers" Matzuki licked her lips "You are heir to the Northern lands, with everything but the official coronation by the courts"

"Wow mama! You're a princess!" Shippo exclaimed with a grin

"She is not a princess, fox kit." Matzuki locked eyes with Kagome, "She is a queen"

Kagome stood, pacing towards the entrance nervously, "I don't even know how to properly care for Shippo, Matzuki, how will I be able to care for a kingdom" she ran her claws through her hair, before noticing the strands had begun to fall out with newfound stress.

Matzuki pursed her lips watching this spectacle, "you seem to be doing well. Already reclaimed your land from Ryūjin, rebuilding connections." She paused looking at Kagome with warmer eyes, "the people already love you; it is simply a matter of diplomacy you must keep with the demon lords"

Kagome frowned, "How many other villages are like yours Matzuki?"

Before the old lady could respond, Kagome rose her hand to usher silence, then stood and exiting the hut, sensing a demon approaching from the West.

* * *

After waiting mere seconds, Lord Sesshomaru appeared before her, his stoic face examining her carefully

"Are _you_ the cause for the power surge I felt" He raised an eyebrow questioningly

"It is possible, yes." Kagome kept her guard up, and weakness out of her voice. _He didn't recognize her, and she wasn't sure if that was a good a bad thing_

His eyes flickered over the northern star on her forehead "Who are you?"

Kagome's lips curled, "You don't recognize me Sesshomaru?" She couldn't help herself from enjoying the upper hand she briefly had.

He growled in response, anger flashing over his features before returning to his calm demeanor still waiting for her answer.

Shippo popped his head out of Matzuki's hut walking towards Kagome, his chin jutting with pride.

It was after seeing him that Lord Sesshomaru's eyes sparked with recognition "You are the half breed's wench"

A growl ripped through her own throat before she could contain it, "I am no wench, Sesshomaru."

A look of surprise graced his features before glaring at her icily, "You will do best to call me Lord Sesshomaru, girl"

"If you call me Lady Kagome, I will grace you with the same title"

Sesshomaru laughed haughtily despite his usually cool demeaner, "A Lady? A Lady of what lands?!"

Kagome's eyes bled red, "I am heir to the Northern Lands. And I will not tolerate disrespect on my lands!" Her voice boomed with power.

"I was not aware the Northern Lands possessed an heir" Sesshomaru said glowering at Kagome doing his best to keep from bearing his fangs "Your markings, however, are proof enough"

Kagome took a deep breath shutting her eyes until she felt the anger dissipate with the Western Lord's newfound respect before a burning question forced its way out of her lips, "Do you know what caused their deaths?"

Sesshomaru paused, "There was an attack on the Northern kingdom when I was just a pup, they were slaughtered before the West could arrive. Those who killed them, were never found"

Kagome clenched her jaw at the new information "Our kingdoms were allies?"

"Yes, Lord Kai was friends with my father. An agreement was signed that they would be allies of war, should the time would ever come, and I suppose is still valid with your discovery" Sesshomaru dipped his head slightly in respect. "This Sesshomaru apologizes for his behavior"

Kagome sighed bowing her head in return, "I would be honored with your alliance Lord Sesshomaru. But the Northern Kingdom doesn't even know it has a ruler, it doesn't have an army, and the people are broken, and I am not a competent ruler despite being the heir"

"When the Northern Kingdom fell, many of its castle staff was recruited to join the Western lands, after rebuilding your castle they will return to you" Sesshomaru turned away

Kagome huffed "Lord Sesshomaru, I don't think you understand. I lack nearly all resources needed to complete my castle and restore health to my Kingdom"

Sesshomaru's lips curled into a knowing smirk before looking back to Kagome, "This Sesshomaru will aide you Lady Kagome"

Kagome's brows furrowed examining his expression carefully "And at what cost would you be troubling yourself for?"

"In exchange for monetary support and guidance, I wish for control over the Northern trading port for 2 centuries" Sesshomaru maintained the expression of neutrality, gold eyes carefully gauging her reaction

Kagome sucked in a sharp breath thinking carefully of the offer. She had no idea how valuable this port was, but she would regain control much before the Europeans arrived which is when she would want it most.

By then, her kingdom would be prosperous and strong, and it certainly was the best offer she had gotten thus far – well, the only offer, but with their Kingdoms previous connections and Sesshomaru's reputations she could only hope it was a fair deal.

"I accept your offer Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome bowed again "Will you be staying the night?"

Lord Sesshomaru's cheek lifted, as if he attempted to smile, "I'm not sure this village is any different than the forest"

Kagome gritted her teeth before smiling, her mind reeling in her beast, "You'd be surprised what the village has to offer. I insist you stay for a meal, to celebrate our new alliance before your travel back"

Lord Sesshomaru simply curtly nodded before turning "I will return by nightfall. I have business to secure my new port" and walked to the edge of the forest gracefully, leaving the trio silent.

As soon as his aura was out of Kagome's receptors she spun on her heels to face Ume, "you must alert the villagers, preparations need to be made by tonight, if I have any chance to restore this kingdom, it will be through him" she breathed out darting her eyes between Ume and Shippo who stood behind her.


	7. Entertaining the West

**Chapter 6**

Ume gulped before nodding, quickly heading back towards the other huts.

Shippo looked up at Kagome, "they can't build a castle before evening Mama" Shippo exclaimed biting his lip

"I know that Shippo, but this place needs to be cleaned, and a meal organized" Kagome started towards the village, reaching her hand out for Shippo who held on easily

The villagers, all gathered up, again rose to greet their ruler, who smiled back in response.

"As Ume may have already discussed, the Western Lord will be in attendance for dinner tonight, I will need you all to lend a hand in making our small village acceptable for him." Kagome paused looking at her people before continuing "Is there anyone here who would be known as a cook here"

A man and women stepped up together, bowing before responding "Lady Yume was very fond of our cooking when she visited, but we need some spices and ingredients that aren't found anywhere around here" The women said sadly

Kagome raised an eyebrow "It's possible that the castle could have what you're looking for, I doubt the kitchen is too badly destroyed"

The silence grew heavy between the villagers before Matzuki spoke "the castle was locked for years, no one could enter it"

"While that is strange, it seems to have opened and you now are free to access it" Kagome hummed while the new cooks smiled, heading in the direction of the castle, "The rest of you will clean the surrounding areas, as well as yourselves, the children can collect wild flowers to mask the smell of anything untidy. I will hunt with any who is willing"

A group of young men immediately volunteered, but it was a slim figure hidden behind the rest that caught Kagome's eyes. A young girl, not much older than 14 stood with a bow and poorly made arrows strapped against her back. She was small, and thin, with black hair cut short to her shoulders and dark eyes that looked far older than her age. As Kagome approached, she could hear the girl's heartbeat quicken, but her face remained unchanged, and nearly as stoic as the demon she was talking to, moments ago.

"What is your name young one"

"My name is Tora, milady" The girl said quietly

"I noticed the arrows on your back, are you a good shot?" Kagome replied before taking an arrow from Tora's worn leather quiver, examining its built.

Tora nodded before taking her bow, notching an arrow towards a tree nearly 20 yards away, releasing it to hit a mark she had chosen, but before Kagome could respond, Tora quickly notched another arrow releasing it. With Kagome's precise eyesight she could see that Tora's second arrow had perfectly splintered the first that she had fired.

Kagome hummed smiling "do you ever practice with moving targets Tora?"

"No milady, just still ones, no one lets me go hunting with them" Tora said with displeasure, pulling her arrow from the tree

"Well I think that is a huge waste of your potential, I would like you to regularly hunt with us, and perhaps train with Shippo" Kagome patted the girl's shoulder turning to the rest of the hunting group, leading them to the stray heartbeats she heard in the forest.

When she returned, later in the evening she was pleasantly surprised to see the village, it had been cleaned quite well with the fresh smell of wildflowers, and new seating made from old wood around a large unlit bonfire. They had brought back a variety of meats including deer, which Tora had expertly struck down, boar, and fish, which the cooks took happily and began working with the spices they had found. With a happy sigh Kagome went to find Ume who she found in a smaller hut wrestling with Shippo over clothing.

Kagome watched until she could no longer restrain her giggles and began to laugh uncontrollable at her half naked kit, and a sweaty Ume who looked flustered to say the least.

"My lady! I've told him he should change his clothes for the Western Lord, but Shippo absolutely refuses" Ume breathed out, a tad out of breath "And he won't let me brush his hair either!" she added with a huff

Kagome turned to Shippo who was still missing his haori, his knotted russet hair had a comb stuck to it, as he stuck his tongue out towards Ume, before giving his mother a cheeky smile.

"Now Shippo, you can't give Ume such a hard time, she's done so much for us" Kagome reasoned plucking the comb from Shippo's head, sitting herself down before patting her knee

Shippo sighed before sitting on his mother's lap "I'm sorry Ume, I'll struggle less next time"

Kagome bit down her smile before carefully combing through the mischievous kit's hair. Ume gave a look of disbelief before sighing taking another comb, she stood behind Kagome slowly brushing the demonesses long, ebony locks. The trio brushed each other's hair silently, Kagome's beast almost purring with the grooming she was receiving.

Shippo however, grew bored nearly instantly and decided to sneak away, sighing as he put on his new, dark blue haori. While Ume brushed and styled Kagome's hair into the evening, placing a beautiful silver hair clip to finish the look.

When Kagome opened her eyes and looked into the small mirror, she nearly gasped "I nearly didn't recognize myself, you did an amazing job"

Her hair was done simply, but the ornamented clip completed the look. "Where did you get this comb, Ume?"

"It was my mothers, I've always held onto it because she wore it when she married my father" Ume smiled sadly, "I think it looks beautiful on you"

Kagome turned to Ume with concern, "I couldn't take this from you... it means too much" She reached to take it out before being stopped by Ume,

"Please, leave it in, at least for tonight, it really does look perfect" Ume smiled brightly

Kagome was at a divide, but before being able to dwell on it, she caught a familiar scent and rose once again to greet him.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru walked through the bowing villagers with his eyes expressing genuine surprise. The normal smell had been replaced with the clean scent of flowers and the scent of the large bonfire meats made his beast drool. As he arrived Kagome stepped out of a dusty looking hut to greet him with her silk kimono and locks pulled into a formal style, he was suddenly very ashamed of his appearance.

His day securing the Northern port was tiresome, and he seemed to have fought hundreds of demons before the port could be considered safe enough for his people that would soon take residence there. In midst of his many battles, he had gotten much of his challengers' blood on his white clothes.

His clothes were made of a special demon cloth that prevented tears in the fabric, and only needed to be rinsed before it was clean again. His final battle, however, had taken more time than expected and he was forced to come straight to the village. Sesshomaru huffed at the cleanliness of the previously grimy villagers, and how he failed to measure up to their mortal standards and growled at that thought.

Kagome after looking at the state of Sesshomaru, nearly laughed.

"Would you like to be escorted to the bathing pool, Lord Sesshomaru?" she said smugly

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the women's tone, "I'm surprised this village even has a pool they bathe in" He said coolly

Kagome simply hummed before leading him to the forest with the enchanted water.

"It was supposedly made by my mother, Lady Yume, and is able to heal flesh wounds" Kagome spoke lowly

"Your mother was very talented with her magic, people used to doubt whether she really was InuYōkai, with her kitsune-like habits" Sesshomaru said slowly

They walked the rest of the way in silence, and when they arrived at the small pool, Kagome turned to face the Western Lord.

"After you are done bathing, you can join everyone by the bonfire, where we will begin our feast" Kagome said slowly walking back before pausing "Do inform me if anything strange occurs outside the pools magic"

Left in silence Sesshomaru hesitated, _why would she tell me that._

Gracefully Sesshomaru disrobed, before entering the water, his eyes widening at the dissipation of the blood and dirt from his form, leaving his clean skin and his pure scent. He grumbled in satisfaction before dipping his head back into the water to soak his silver tresses momentarily, quickly soaking his clothes as well. He remained still thinking of Kagome.

The Northern kingdom, after so many years these villagers were still loyal to the hierarchy, and thriving, as compared to some of the other kingdoms. The other lords would not be pleased to hear the return of an heir, but to secure the port he wanted, it would be necessary to get Kagome situated as the newest Lord, and for her to be taken seriously she would need training and guidance and he knew the perfect person for this task.

Shaking away his thoughts, Sesshomaru stood in the pool ringing out his clothing shaking it to dry turning to see a black hakama and grey haori, folded beside the pool. He furrowed his brows, how had these gotten here, he could still feel Kagome's aura from the village.

He looked at his wet clothing before grumbling, putting on the new dry ones he had newly acquired. Sniffing the fabric there was no scent on it, and it was oddly enough made from demon cloth as well, he narrowed his eyes in suspicion, there was no way any of the villagers, or Kagome could have acquired this. Despite suspicion, Sesshomaru did not have ill feeling about the clothing and accepted them almost as a gift.

After ringing out his old clothing and hair, Sesshomaru made his way to the bonfire that had just begun. Much discussion would need to occur with the new demoness, to truly determine if she was worthy of this trouble.

She sat on a log near the fire, her skin nearly glowing from the flame, her demonic features made her look almost ethereal. Considering the amount of power, he felt from his palace only a day prior, he knew he had to be careful, her power nearly matched his own, and she hadn't even been trained yet. He huffed standing before her, and she stood and bowed almost gracefully ushering to a solitary log decorated with sakura blossoms. Sesshomaru almost laughed at the impression of formality they tried to bring, but kept his cold demeanor and sat on the log while Kagome stood.

**Kagomes POV**

"I'd like to thank Lord Sesshomaru today for being honorable to his alliance to my father, and for giving us the resources to rebuild the Northern kingdom to its former glory." Kagome said slowly, bowing her head towards the Western lord who bowed back,

"Let us enjoy this food today and celebrate" Kagome announced finally taking a chunk of meat onto her own plate, before offering another plate to Sesshomaru who took a portion of each type of meat before settling down, soon everyone had their own portion and looked towards Kagome.

Kagome took notice of everyone's eyes on her, and quickly took a bite of her cooked venison, Sesshomaru then took his bite and everyone else began to eat. As Kagome took her seat next to Sesshomaru's log she was surprised to see his gold eyes watching her.

"Is there something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" She raised an eyebrow towards him

Sesshomaru cleared his throat before continuing, "This Sesshomaru is astounded you know the customs of dining with a visiting Lord"

Kagome blushed lightly before continuing, "It is not so different then how we dined as a group. Although it took me a minute to realize they were waiting for me to start as their leader"

He hummed, "It is not surprising Inuyasha recalled the proper way to dine, was one of the few things he did learn in the Western Palace"

"I didn't know he lived in your palace, I thought he had lived on his own after his mother had passed" she replied finishing her portion of the deer

The Western Lord made a noise of disapproval, "If the half breed had lived on his own, he would not have survived a day."

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru rose, before getting more of their favorite meats. Kagome was shocked to see this from him, but the cooks really had done a good job with the meats they were given, and soon they settled back on their logs.

"When can we start rebuilding the castle?" Kagome questioned, turning to her ally once more

Sesshomaru continued to finish his bite before replying, "First, construction plans must be made before rebuilding can even be considered. And before I decide to invest in your kingdom, you need to be formally trained as a ruling Lady, and only after this, can you be introduced to the court of other Lords"

Kagome was almost shocked, this was the most she had ever heard him speak, and she digested the new information, she still had to visit the remaining villages in her kingdom, and the training could take months. Construction of her castle would need to be done before winter started, it needed to be a structure large enough to host all the villages in case storms occur, and Kagome mentally groaned.

"Is it possible that training could be done along with construction of the castle" Kagome said almost hesitantly

He smirked to stop himself from outright laughing, "And what would provoke this dangerous spending from me? You are childish and irrational, and this Sesshomaru needs to know that making you a Lady is economically beneficial"

Kagome growled lowly, before pausing giving him a dangerous smile. Sesshomaru looked and her coolly, unbothered by her look, and they finished their meals wordlessly from then on

As the night progressed, one by one the villagers visited Kagome, giving their thanks and bowing, before retiring for the night, and once the last villager had retreated to their huts, Shippo began to yawn. Kagome had begun to pet him, feeling her boy relax in her arms she began to take him back to her hut. When she had returned Sesshomaru stood leaning against one of the larger trees looking at the sky looking almost relaxed, as Kagome approached him, he stopped leaning and stood straight.

"I wish to speak to you privately" Kagome spoke lowly

Sesshomaru arched his brow, humming, she was smart enough to understand that lurking ears were everywhere, but he couldn't imagine what was so important. "Let us shift"

Kagome nodded before her eyes grew red and her face elongated, Sesshomaru watched her shift to her true form, and narrowed his eyes at her size, the dark InuYōkai in front of him was abnormally large, with long shaggy fur, her ears were more pointed, and wolf like, as opposed to his own floppy ears. She was also leaner than his well-muscled form, with sharp teeth and claws, and her silver northern star prominent and proud on her forehead. From what he could remember, Lord Kai had looked almost identical down to his pointed ears, perhaps he was even larger.

Kagome let Sesshomaru study her for many long moments before barking him back to reality, at which point he shifted into his large white dog form which was the same size as her own form. Kagome let out a breathy bark sound that sounded suspiciously like a laugh before yelping as Sesshomaru bit her shoulder before running into the tree line. Kagome's ears perked up before chasing Sesshomaru into the forest.

They ran for a while before Sesshomaru sat down in a clearing, Kagome who had been closely following laid herself down into the grasses rolling around, her tongue too rolling out of her mouth.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the sight "**_Kagome you will stop this foolishness" _**

Kagome jumped up at the sound of his voice turning to him, tilting her massive head in confusion

He sighed "**_You are able to telepathically communicate in this form, all InuYōkai are capable"_**

Kagome licked her lips "**_WHAT MAKES THIS MORE PRIVATE!?"_**

Sesshomaru barked in annoyance "**_Women, you will refrain from yelling in my head. Do not project your thoughts so loudly"_**

Kagome simply laughed again, apparently too loudly because Sesshomaru laid down to cover his ears with his paws.

"**_I'm sorry Sesshomaru-sama" _**Kagome whispered

Sesshomaru sat himself back up huffing, "**_What was it you wanted to discuss"_**

"**_My origins…what do you know of them?" _**Kagome relaxed herself, laying back down setting her head down on her crossed paws

Sesshomaru watched her closely before laying down across from her "**_You came from a place where modesty and quality do not matter, judging by your previous apparel, although you do seem to be fairly well read. With that much, you must have come from a place of great leniency, which is found in places of Southern Japan" _**

Kagome simply shook her head, "**_although you are correct, with your deductions, my home is actually 500 years in the future. There, a human woman raised me as her own, and I fell into the bone eaters well, which brought me here when I turned 15…"_**

Sesshomaru was silent for many minutes contemplating what she had said, before speaking, "**_This Sesshomaru does not believe you"_**

Kagome huffed in annoyance "**_how can I prove it to you"_**

**_"You cannot" _**He said simply flicking his tail in annoyance

"**_In my time, demons don't exist, I believe some events in history ultimately wipe them out, and if you agree to begin construction of my castle sooner, I will be more inclined to advise the West to survive the trials ahead" _**Kagome watched Sesshomaru who narrowed his glowing eyes at her words

Sesshomaru could not detect a hint of deceit from the women, which bothered him greatly. Accepting would be a great risk, but if she was indeed from the future, having the West as her only alliance would be favorable, if this was a bluff, she was still able to negotiate in her favor, a skill she would need with the remaining lords. He shrugged before stretching, getting up, surprised to see the sun had already risen with their talking.

"**_This Sesshomaru accepts your terms, an architect will be sent tomorrow, and will arrive in the afternoon, you will be able to discuss with him the details of the structure and design of your new castle. Builders will collect supplies and begin in the following days" _**

Kagome barked with happiness leaping up giddily "**_You won't regret this Lord Sesshomaru. I PROMISE!""_**

Sesshomaru winced groaning mentally, '_what was he getting himself into'. _

_"__**I also had another question…in this village they seem to have trouble growing vegetables successfully, do you know any way to heal the land?" **_Kagome whispered, cautious of her thought projection

Sesshomaru chortled his large form rubbing against hers as he walked towards the western tree line "**_The healing water was unsuccessful then?" _**

Kagome hadn't thought of using the water to heal the land but just as she was about to reply sarcastically Sesshomaru cut her off.

"**_I will speak to Bokusenō, about this problem, and if there weren't any further discussions, I will be heading back to the West"_**

Kagome nodded as Sesshomaru took to the air nearly blending into the morning clouds, she giggled at the thought before sighing walking herself back to her village shifting back to her humanoid form to avoid alarming her villagers so early in the morning.


	8. An Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 7**

Not feeling so tired she decided to test out the healing water on the land, she grabbed a single bucket of water, and brought it to the dead and dry field. Slowly she sprinkled the water on the earth and waited, she noticed where the water had hit, the land had become rich with nutrients she hummed happily expelling her yōkai to feel the life under her fingertips.

Kagome nodded, for this season, this could work, but the remaining? She couldn't just use this as a quick fix forever, she had to learn her mother's magic, Kagome teared up a bit, of course she couldn't just talk to her, nothing in her life could be easy like that.

She groaned wiping her eyes getting up to sprinkle the rest of the field, feeling sorry for herself would get her nowhere, and if she was to help these people, she had to be strong, her heart continued to ache thinking of Sango, and her family from the future. Pausing she crouched digging her ice claws into her chest stiffening as the cold reached her, leaving blue marks against her pale skin, her troubles mellowing in her mind.

Kagome heard Ume approach and quickly hid her new scars, locking her eyes to the field, the villagers would have some time to grow and collect their harvest for the winter, and that was a very good thing.

She heard Ume gasp, "Lady Kagome, you healed it?!" Ume looked at her wondrously while Kagome smiled,

"Yes, but perhaps not how my mother was able to do so" she bit her lip sighing

Within a millisecond, Ume had hugged her leader tightly, and to her surprised, Kagome hugged her back. They stood in silence for a while before Kagome pulled away.

"Thank you, milady, you don't know what this means to us, it will get us on our own two feet again" Ume said shyly pulling a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

Kagome patted her shoulder before walking towards the huts before pausing,

"Ume, I must know how many other villages there are, do you know if Matzuki is awake?" Kagome asked the young girl

"She is Milady, she is always awake at this time" Ume smiled brightly

Kagome thanked her before making her way to the old one's hut before pausing at an abandoned looking one. When she looked inside, she noticed priestess garb, sutras, and broken bow and arrows. She hummed, making a mental note to ask about that when she got the chance, before continuing on her way stepping inside Matzuki's hut.

Matzuki, looked like she had been meditating before Kagome walked in, she sighed and opened her eyes to see her new leader gazing questionably at her.

"Sit child, if you continue to delay, I may die in the process of your questions" She grumbled out patting a spot next to her

Kagome huffed sitting down, putting her claws in her sleeves, "I wish to know how many villages there are in the northern kingdom"

Matzuki poured out some tea for the demoness, and herself, taking a sip before continuing, "As far as I knew, there were 8 other villages the size of ours in the North. But this was the time before Ryuu reclaimed the north for his father. There's no telling what villages still remain, as there hasn't been contact in many years." Matzuki sighed out taking another sip of her tea

Kagome took her own cup of tea, feeling the heat against her hands sighing '_well this didn't help'. _

Matzuki watched her dejected looking leader and shook her head, before whacking Kagome on the head with her cane, causing Kagome to spilled hot tea over her lap

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kagome growled in response, her eyes bleeding red

Matzuki hummed drinking the rest of her tea, "You must learn to conceal your emotions, or people will take advantage of your weakness and strike"

Kagome took many, many calming breaths before turning to the elder with a neutral face, who simply nodded in response.

"Why is there no priestess who guards this village"

Matzuki hummed, "Back when there was peace, she gave up her purity to have a child with a man of the village, when Ryuu first attacked, she tried to call on her powers but was unable and only angered him, and was ultimately…"

Kagome sighed looking at her lap, quickly ducking her head as Matzuki sent another reminder about her composure.

"What happened to the child?" Kagome said gruffly

"Tora, naturally gifted with arrows, lives. The village wonders if the girl will show priestess powers as she matures" the elder rose gathering up materials for her breakfast

Kagome dawned in realization, "and the girl's father?"

"He hunts with the village men, he forbids Tora to use her gifts, in fear she will end up like her mother." Matzuki returned with some sweet sticky rice, sitting on her warm furs offering some to Kagome who refused

Kagome fiddled with her cup, before setting it down rising,

"I think I will go to Shippo…I haven't seen him since the previous night" she lied before tilting her head towards the older woman in respect

Matzuki simply chuckled munching on her rice, that girl has so much to learn, she hummed lifting Kagome's teacup before reading the remaining leaves. Most of which she could have guessed, the arch for new alliances, lines representing travel and change, the leader sighed resting the cup down, before another symbol caught her eye at the edge of the cup. Lines crossing in the middle-meant danger to come…

Kagome found Tora by a creek, some distance away from the village, and was washing the blood from her mangled bows silently. As Kagome approached, the small girl stiffened before relaxing, '_the girl could sense her energy. She __is__ a Miko.' _

_"_Hello Tora, I was just checking in on you. You did very well in the hunt yesterday" Kagome praised, but Tora didn't move, did not even turn to look at her

"Are you alright?" Kagome cautiously touched the girl's shoulder

"I'm fine milady, and thank you for taking me, but I don't think I would like to go again" Tora kept her head tilted down

Kagome arched an eyebrow, "Of course…I would never pressure you" she said softly

Tora turned away from the demoness keeping her face hidden, leaving the clearing without her arrows. Kagome narrowed her eyes watching Tora leave, not without noticing a large, bluish bruise forming around her eye. There was no doubt in her mind who would have left such a mark on the girl, but she wasn't sure if intervening was appropriate at this time.

Kagome rubbed her temple deciding she needed her fox kit, she her way to the hut where the little fox lay still snoozing away. She smiled, lying next to him enjoying his warmth kissing his hair.

When Shippo awoke near midday, the first thing he got to see, was his mothers' bright blue eyes staring back at him before being ravenously attacked with kisses. He laughed struggling to pull away from her grip.

"Mama stop come on!" He laughed as she began tickling him until he was out of breath "KA...GO...ME" he breathed heavily before his torment finally ended with a final kiss to his forehead.

"How did you sleep Shippo" Kagome nuzzled her fox kit squeezing him close

"I slept good, probably cause of dinner, food was soo good!" Shippo grinned rubbing his growling stomach "Do we have leftovers?"

"I'm sure you could ask around, Matzuki offered me sticky rice this morning if you wanted some of that" Kagome replied pulling them both up to their feet, but before she could say another word Shippo was out the door looking for breakfast, she huffed '_boys_' before following his scent.

When she found Shippo he was mid munch on a deer leg, while Matzuki watched almost disgustedly. Kagome settled back down with the old women giving her son a smile, before putting her hands in her sleeves while resting her eyes. It seemed as soon as she shut her eyes, she was abruptly woken by Matzuki's slipper.

Letting out a warning growl to the old women, she opened her cerulean eyes to see a demon standing in front of the huts opening, causing her to jump up releasing her yōkai in panic.

The unknown demon yelped before bowing low to the ground, slightly trembling in fear of the ruler above him.

"F-forgive me Lady Kagome, I was sent by Sesshomaru early this morning to b-begin designing your castle" He stuttered out still bowing

Kagome visibly relaxed before realizing how threatening she must've looked with her fangs and claws barred like she was some kind of animal. She shook her head and cleared her throat, "I apologize for my behavior, I did not expect anyone until the evening" She dipped her head at the slim yōkai whose jaw had dropped

"Y-you don't need to apologize to me, my lady! I'm a fast runner and made it swiftly" The male rushed out before flushing, brushing his golden hair back with his claws

Kagome smiled breathtakingly before replying, "We must go to work at once, what did you say your name was?"

He flushed again, embarrassed of his behavior, "Sokudo, my lady, I'm a cheetah yōkai from the south"

"Well Sokudo, let me lead you somewhere more private so we can chat" She stretched before exiting the hut sniffing out the meadow from yesterday.

"Has Sesshomaru mentioned anything of a budget?" She inquired, turning her head back to the cat

Sokudo shook his head frowning, "not to me, Lady Kagome, but he did leave me this letter to send to you" He shook his bag of his papers, finally shaking out a gold scroll, made out to her in amazing calligraphy.

Kagome smiled slightly, her first formal letter, she shall keep this in her belongings as memorabilia, she delicately opened the envelope admiring its quality before reading.

**Inscribed to the Lady of the North, **

**Kagome. **

**This Sesshomaru hopes this letter reaches you in a timely fashion. My best, and fastest architect has been sent to aide you in designing, in hopes progress on the castle designs will be finished in three moons time. **

**In correspondence to our previous discussion, a mentor is being sent from the Western palace to educate you on unfamiliar customs and traditions along with training you physically and mentally of your role as a Northern Lady. This Sesshomaru trusts you will learn much, and when we next meet, it will be in the Northern castle. **

**The matter of budget for the castle is necessary, you will be receiving 1 ton of gold to build your castle with. And another ton for restoration of the rest of the kingdom. Use this wealth wisely, should you need more, for every ton, the northern port will stay in my possession for a century extra.**

**Any valuables recovered of your kingdom, along with the staff will be allowed to return once I see fit. Pray you do not disappoint me Kagome Higurashi.**

**Sincerely,**

**Lord of the West,**

**Sesshomaru **

Kagome huffed out angrily before shoving the letter back in the envelope aggressively, '_Like I would keep such an pompous, overbearing, faithless dogs' letter!'_


	9. Training Begins

**Okay, I know I said I wouldnt be doing this, and truthfully, I dont want to be here either. But I wanted to take a minute to say to those who have been leaving mean reviews, I will be taking down the reviews as soon I see them. If you want to leave a review, at least let it be constructive.**

**Moving on to the chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 8**

As she turned to Sokudo, who immediately began to cower, Kagome was honestly thinking he would pee himself.

She collected herself before sitting in the meadow flowers. "Shall we begin?"

"Y-yes of c-course milady." The cheetah yōkai collected his large paper and graphite before sitting in front of her, "what would you like the castle to be composed of"

Kagome hummed, "I need a strong material, what are Sesshomaru's castles made from?"

"he uses demon tree wood for most of the structure milady" Sokudo tapped his pen nervously

"I will use similar wood, but I want my foundation of stone" Kagome looked determinedly at the cheetah who looked surprised, "To keep the place insulated I propose a heating system, if that's possible, should winter be especially harsh, I would like to house the villagers"

The cheetah jotted down the details before mumbling, "they've survived thus far my lady"

"While that might be true, there is no telling what storms will be brought with the next Winter. The Shiro itself should not be more than 3 stories high. My guests will stay in bedrooms there, ideally with the formal guests to be on the upper floors, I know some demons don't take well to humans, so giving them distance seems wise"

Sokudo nodded, writing as she spoke, "a bath house for men and women, milady?"

Kagome easily agreed to that one before adding "If possible, have some private bath houses included as well. Meetings will also happen on the main floor"

"Dining room, formal gathering halls, and throne room all incorporated in your design on the main floor?" he confirmed

She smiled, "like you read my mind Sokudo"

He smiled back, "what about a tearoom?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes before sighing, "I suppose it is necessary"

Her mind drifted off to her Mama who had taught her the tea ceremony back at their family's shrine.

_'I hope I can still remember what she taught me'_

They continued talking until sundown, and when he showed her his design she was amazed at its accuracy. Of course, most of the original elements of the castle would have changed, but Kagome wanted to incorporate one extra element as tribute to her father and mother and placed two large black Inu's to guard the front gate doors. Her parents would symbolize the north as her strength, should they fall, the north would too.

Before long the design was made and Kagome nodded, the design had just barely come under budget, but it was very, very large. Sokudo proposed it would take at least 3 months to make with demon workers, and that was slow.

Kagome smirked a bit as she saw the cat shift into his true form running towards the west, Sesshomaru would be surprised everything was finished in one day. Kagome sighed looking up at the setting sun, so many hours spent on talking, she hardly had the chance to walked through the village towards the bathing pool humming, passing Shippo who was busy showing the village children his fox fire.

Stretching she arrived at the pool stripping from her clothes she sunk into the water breathing out a tired sigh. After a few minutes she opened her eyes to brush her long locks of hair only to see a silver haired demoness standing mere feet away from her tub.

In a heartbeat Kagome was out of the tub growling wildly her eyes bleeding red to shift. But the demoness just smiled,

The hair on the back of her neck rose at the smile on the lady's face, "who are you" she managed to growl out keeping her muscles tense

The demoness began to laugh, which only caused Kagome to become angrier, but she waited until her laughing ceased,

"My name young one, is Inukimi, I am Sesshomaru's mother" she said softly wiping a stray tear from her eyes before turning back to Kagome.

Kagome, still tense, and nude immediately blushed and looked for her under kimono to preserve what was left of her modesty. "you are being sent as my mentor?"

Kimi nodded keeping her amber eyes on the dark-haired maiden, "you my dear, have much to learn" she walked towards Kagome looking at her chest where dainty blue claw mark scars lay, before raising an eyebrow towards Kagome almost questionably.

Kagome put on her controlled mask as yesterday and simply tightened her obi.

"What will I be learning first, Lady Kimi?"

With a sigh, Sesshomaru's mother stepped back, "we will start training in the morning, where can I sleep?"

Kagome looked at her with surprise, "I was not made aware that you would be living here. I'm sorry but I have not made any arrangements"

Kimi growled at the insolence of her son, before huffing

"But you can rest in my hut, if that pleases you..." Kagome quickly added

Kimi crinkled her nose before sighing loudly, "thank you dear, I appreciate that"

"I will go prepare your room Lady Kimi, would you like me to leave you to bathe?" the northern demoness said slowly with uncertainty

Kimi nodded sitting on the edge of the pool placing her claws in the magic water, waiting until Kagome was out of range before whispering,

"Your spirit remains strong my friend, I'm surprised Kagome hasn't suspected you yet"

Sitting across from her was the former Northern demoness, Lady Yume who simply smiled sadly at her.

With a sigh Kimi looked at her old friend, "She looks like you, an ethereal beauty. Kimi began undressing "I'm sure you would be chasing suitors off if you were alive"

Lady Yume listened while laughing tearfully and silently, she could not speak to the silver demoness, but it was refreshing being part of conversation. Lady Kimi could only see her because Inu Taisho had gifted the meido to her. The Northern lady rubbed the tears from her cheeks, before running her claws through her friends' tresses as Kimi began to relax.

Lady Kimi shut her eyes, although she could not feel or speak to her, Kimi purred all the same.

Her amber eyes opened to look at the spirit "do you recall when Sesshomaru was first born, and you and Kai were attempting to get pupped so that they could be friends" The demoness sighed happily. "Seems like our meddling might become fruitful"

Lady Yume smiled widely, almost with excitement, before mouthing all the planning she had done over the years to Lady Kimi who also nodded along.

All too quickly, Kagome returned with dry clothing for her new mentor, who slowly rose herself from the pool and dried herself with the clothes Kagome provided.

Kagome who clenched her jaw in anger bit her tongue to keep herself from spewing venom. The villagers hardly had clothes on their back, and this is the thanks she got for bringing her nightwear?

Kimi ignored the waves of anger she felt from the dark-haired demoness and proceeded to put on a beautiful kimono her friend provided for her.

Humming happily "The work on this is beautiful, no?"

Kagome did her best to reply with gritted teeth, afraid of what would come out of laxed jaws, "I suppose"

Kimi tied her obi taking one last look at her exhausted friend who waved her goodbye before turning back to Kagome. "show me to my chambers"

Internally groaning, Kagome took Kimi to the hut she had slept in the night before only to find Western lady frowning in distaste.

"Goodness, the last time I had been in a place this small was when I accidentally wandered into a maids chamber room as pup"

Breathing deeply Kagome offered a smile before continuing, "Unfortunately, this is the best we can do at this time, unless you'd like to fly back and forth between the village and your palace?"

Shaking her head, Kimi settled on the furs waving Kagome away.

Kagome sighed, "When the construction crew arrives, I'll ask them to begin accommodations for you immediately" she turned, exiting the hut with claws digging into her palm. '_Like mother like son'._

Just as Kagome found a place to sleep with Shippo for the night, she was shaken awake by amber eyes and lips pursed into a smirk.

"Rise and shine! Be out in the field in 5, your training starts now. And do not be late and I am not a patient woman" She grinned evilly before practically skipping to the door

Groaning silently Kagome pulled herself from her kit as quietly as she could. It wasn't even dawn yet, yet she wasn't gonna risk the anger of her new _mentor. _She headed towards the field, walking, before picking up the pace as not to be late.

Finding the lady standing in the center of the field she went to join her before being a yellow whip was flung at her feet, the ground hissing with displeasure as it burned from the acid.

Kagome raised her eyebrow at the lady, "you use the acid whip as well?"

Inukimi laughed, "you must be referring to Sesshomaru's show of it"

"Of course, who else?"

"The clan I belong to, specializes in poison. I taught Sesshomaru the whip while he was young, although he has yet to refine it." Kimi continued summoning her whip once more, stroking it as she talked to the dark haired demoness

Kagome laughed "Refine it?! The whips fume alone nearly killed me!"

Kimi shook her head with exasperation, "The whips colour indicates the potency of the poison, there are 3 stages, from purple, to green, to yellow. And his, remains green because he prefers the use of his weapons so greatly"

She grimaced, "The pup fails to realize the extent of the damage he could inflict with his own gifts, and instead chased after his father's foolish toys for so long. You, Kagome, will not disappoint me the way he has, and will learn the extent of your gifts before receiving a weapon from Tōtōsai"

Kagome hadn't even thought of building a weapon before now, but she could already see why Sesshomaru sought after it. Training to her powers maximum abilities could take decades if not an entire century.

While deep in thought Kimi watched her with glowering eyes before snapping the whip on the girl's ankle "You must promise, or I will not train you!"

Kagome in shock, did not feel anything initially, but then the burning began to settle in, until it felt like the hottest fire was scorching her leg, only getting worst. She howled falling back before taking her injured ankle and digging her claws into the wound in a savage attempt to stop the wound from burning, but to no avail the injury did not freeze over.

Kimi watched with interest before huffing digging her claws into her palm to draw blood, before walking over to an animalistic Kagome who hissed trying to pull herself away from the amber eyed demon. Kimi dripped some of her blood into the wound pursing her lips.

Kagome felt the burning begin to subside, and her mind cleared from the pain, until she was capable of standing again, she glared at her mentor angrily, "You didn't need to do that, I was going to agree!"

Sighing Kimi raised her hand to Kagome's, "Forgive me, I will not use such extraneous efforts next time"

Relaxing at the words of a truce, Kagome raised her own hand to shake on, and at moment of contact she felt herself being flipped into the air before being pummeled to the ground with claws around her neck.

Kimi shook her head tightening her grip on Kagome's throat, "Girl, you are so naïve, any demoness in the courts would have killed you just now and have taken your title for themselves. You cannot take everything that people say as the truth"

Kagome chocked for air, before being released, narrowing at her eyes. "Forgive me if I believe I could trust my mentor"

She snorted, "when you are an official lady, you can only really trust your mate…and even then…"

Kimi swallowed hard before turning away "Shift. We will work on speed today. Once you can beat me in my demon form, we will work in your humanoid form"

Kagome felt bad for Kimi, despite for the beating she just took. She couldn't imagine having no one to rely on like that.

Kimi shifted into her white Inu, before sitting waiting for Kagome, her tail thumping loudly against the ground. She of course, obliged shifting into her much bigger form, towering over the white demoness who simply let out a huff.

"**You may be bigger Girl, but it will only make it harder for you to catch me." **

Kagome rolled around, practically grinning, her beast form giving her too much confidence before projecting loudly** "BRING IT ON!"**

Kimi visibly winced before continuing, "**Project more quietly, or I shall give you another lesson with the whip" **she began taking off into the tree line while an overly excited Kagome ran after her, nearly nipping at her legs.


	10. Outfoxed by an Old Dog

**Chapter 9 **

After running at top speed for an hour, Kagome began to tire. Panting heavily, her tongue had long since rolled out of her mouth, and she soon slowed down into a trot. The white dog who was still about 100 yards ahead rolled her massive blue eyes before barking at Kagome to pick up the pace. Kagome was genuinely surprised at how good the Western Lady's stamina was, landing beside her, she was not out of breath in the slightest.

Kimi shifted and her face immediately fell into one of disappointment, crossing her arms she watched the black dog who in turn was watching her.

"Clearly, you don't seem like you'll be doing any more running for a little while, and so I will teach you about some basic Inu Yokai history." Kimi settled into the grass before continuing, "As like most species, even us demons adapt to better suit our environments, the northern clan from which you originate, has unique abilities involving extreme cold temperature endurance, mainly due to their intermating with the northern wolf clan."

Kimi grumbled in distaste and Kagome chortled in response, _'Definitely a purist'_

"Individual abilities vary while they can be taught, they can also be created. While your claws can freeze objects, Sesshomaru is able to call upon his poison with his, and Inuyasha can use his in many forms"

Kimi paused before looking at her own claws, "My ability was taught to me by Tōga… the great Inu no Taishō, who hailed from the South, where they don't really specialize in anything but war. They are brilliant tacticians who use demonic blades foremostly to beat their enemies, some members are also known to have foresight of the future. But while he had no natural adaptions Tōga channeled his youkai into his claws to beat his enemies, I'm sure you've heard this before"

In the scratchiest, most screechy voice Kagome had ever heard Kimi belted out,

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER"

And before Kagome realized she had shifted; she was holding her stomach in laughter, with tears streaming down her face. Kimi smiled with Kagome watching her laugh.

With a few stifled giggled, Kagome managed to get a hold of herself, gasping for breath, "That was his?!"

Kimi nodded "although arguable he did not use it with its title quite as heavily as the half breed"

She stood up drawing poison into her claws before sending streaks of charged poison towards the tree line, where the trees gave in entirely, groaning as they fell on each other.

Kagome sobered up at her show of it, remembering the time with the acid whip,

"I modified my ability to use my poison, but it was him who taught us both" Kimi whispered out

The black haired demoness stood next to her mentor and rested a hand on her shoulder. "We can continue training if you want...Sensei"

Kimi smiled sadly before nodding, "Your stamina is terrible, it is my request that you build it by spending the entire day running" her amber eyes sparkled mischievously

"But who will do the hunting for the village, watch over Shippo, and ensure construction is going smoothly…?" she rambled on reasons why this was a bad idea

"Kagome, I think you vastly underestimate my abilities, I will watch your pup for you, and supervise the construction, the first day was for the building of my chambers anyway"

She slumped a little before hearing the crack of a whip behind her, forcing her to shift and begin running north.

**Kimi's POV**

Shaking her head sighing, _'That girl has a long way to go before we can even consider meeting with the courts. Those pompous weasels would tear her apart"_

Humming the thought away she made her way back to the village, she sniffed out the fox pup whose scent she had memorized that morning. Finding him in a small hut on a pile of furs, Kimi sat cross legged beside him, placing her hands in her sleeves and decided to wait until he awoke.

Shippo, who had been having a very good dream, woke up to his worst nightmare. But before being able to scream for help, Kimi covered his mouth with the sleeve of her kimono.

"Fret not boy, Kagome said I was to watch over you today" she smiled devilishly

With that smile, Shippo was not reassured and decided to bite down on his babysitter's arm with his tiny fangs before disappearing with a pop. Kimi grumbled out profanities she could not say out loud, raising her sleeve to check her already healed wounds.

"Ready or not, here I come..." She said aloud ominously knowing the kit could hear her

After many moments of sniffing she found him hiding in the trees before leaping up to grab him by the scruff,

"Listen here, I was not sent here to play a sad game of hide and seek with you. If you don't want me wandering around, I will feed you and let you be"

At the mention of food, he stopped squirming, looking at her suspiciously, "you mean it?'

Kimi huffed out before nodding, setting the boy down, "what did you want for breakfast"

Shippo rubbed his stomach "Gee I don't know, I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow"

And as he uttered the words Kimi was gone, Shippo looked all around him confused at the turn of events before walking to Matzuki's hut for more leftovers. Before arriving, a giant ox carcass landed between him and the door. Kimi smiled brushing her clean hair back, _'I am most definitely the best care giver'_

But her bubble of pride was almost immediately popped as the kit was not feasting and simply sniffing around the massive kill. With her eyebrow twitching she decided she could no longer stand it, "Why do you not eat child"

Shippo mumbled out how he didn't eat raw meat, which caused Kimi to groan before carrying the kill to the bonfire that was lit the night before.

The fox quickly ran up to the lady before tugging on her Kimono, "You cant just put that in, you have to clean its organs out and stuff"

Kimi again raised her eyebrow, "But that part is nutritious!"

Shippo made a face of disgust "Gross!"

Matzuki hearing the commotion left her hut to find the pair, "Arguing with them is like talking to dull sword, Inukimi-sama, pointless, and a waste of time"

Kimi watched the old lady hobble sighing, "And I have to clean this myself?"

Before Matzuki could object Shippo cut her off "Oh of course, Mama does it for me every time" he grinned

The lady pouted at the thought of getting her claws dirty before pushing her sleeves back cutting open the large beast, scooping out the organs before keeping the most valuable ones, then skinning the animal, taking out the tenderloin and liver before skewering it to cook.

"Your village may have the remaining animal, as your own" Kimi watched it set ablaze before looking at her claws with pure disgust seeking out water to rinse off the blood.

Shippo grinned evilly at the sight before laughing, while Matzuki simply shook her head, once the lady found out the truth there would be hell to pay. The fox sat on the log waiting for the meat to cook while the snow haired demoness sat beside him.

"So, what is your name young fox"

"My name is Shippo, from the red fox clan" He puffed out with pride

She hummed, "My name is Kimi, I hail from the Western lands. I am Sesshomaru's mother"

Shippo deflated with her response looking at her more clearly, "You are _his_ mother?!"

"Why of course, he is my sole heir, marked by even the moon as mine" She gestured to her forehead

"Well since Inuyasha doesn't have that mark, does that mean he's heir to his father's clan"

Kimi crinkled her nose at the idea, "Technically, yes, but he's a half breed, very unlikely to be accepted as a leader"

The two were interrupted by a large crew of demons arriving from the west, while Shippo's tail puffed up in fear and clung to the dog demoness' arm, Kimi became stoic, as Sesshomaru, and simply flared her Youkai for them.

A large stocky man came towards them before bowing, "My lady, we are here to begin construction on the castle, will you accompany us?"

Rising to touch the bowing man's shoulder "Of course Ōkuma, let us go at once, before we frighten any more villagers" Kimi told Shippo to remain by the fire while leading the troop to the construction site, telling them to begin working on the castle immediately. Although she could have had her chambers finished today, she couldn't deny how well she slept on the mound of furs. The thought made her stretch and yawn like a pup, _not that she would ever tell Kagome that._

Nearing nightfall, she was finally able to return to the kit who sat exactly where she had told him to dutifully. The sight caused the cold to melt from her eyes, and her lips to fall into an easy and genuine smile. Tired of being so tense she swept her white hair to the side, sitting closer to the kit who surprisingly did not object.

The fox looked at her in a new light momentarily before spewing the question that had been hot on his tongue for so long "So why is Sesshomaru...so…you know…"

"So …what, kit, spit it out"

"..Cold." He whispered quietly

The lady was taken back at the bluntness before staring into the bonfire, "Sometimes I think it was how his father and I behaved when he was a pup. You see, our union was purely political, as the south and west were war torn for so long, and you can imagine a relationship based on such was not easy to accept for Tōga anyways. He was young, and not ready to be mated. While I, had always secretly admired him from a far."

Shippo hummed taking in the new information before reaching out for the meat, immediately getting smacked away. "You'll burn yourself young one. But it _is_ ready"

Kimi cut through the tender meats easily plating them up in a bowl for the fox boy who dug in as soon as he got his portion. The lady smiled unable to stop herself from reaching out to pet his hair as he ate. Shippo was about to smack her hand away but decided to let her as thanks for the meal.

And this is how a very sweaty and sore Kagome found them when she returned in the evening after running around Japan all day. She had made it to the Northern sea a number of times in her runs, each time, taking some time to recoup and enjoy the salty air before making her run back, getting faster with each run. Did she think she could catch Kimi? Kami no, but it was a start.

The blue eyed beauty took some pieces from her favorite cuts and sat down with the pair after giving a silent thanks to Kimi for watching her mischievous kit.

After placing a soft kiss on Shippo's forehead, she finally spoke, "Did you have a good day Shippo?"

He nodded before resting his head in his mother's lap. "The best. Kimi-sama cut and cooked this yummy meal for me"

Kagome looked to the Western Lady questioningly, "Why did you dirty your hands cutting it, the villagers would've done it for you"

Amber eyes narrowed on the fox kit who was trying to keep his snickering from leaving his mother's kimono before turning to her, "Serves you right for telling me my best hiding spot was sad!"

Kimi grinned dangerously, "Har-Har kit, but it is I who got the last laugh, as you ate the liver and enjoyed it too!"

Shippo looked to the meat cooking over the fire and realized she had taken bits from both pieces for him and fell into shock. _He had been out foxed by an old dog_.


	11. A Helping Paw

**Chapter 10**

The next morning, the Lady of the Western lands was again waiting in the field for Kagome, but after 10 minutes of waiting, she grew tired and ventured to find her with a growl. Unsurprisingly, she found the dark haired beauty in an incredibly ungraceful heap amongst the furs. Snoring loudly unbeknownst to her, was a dog waiting to pounce.

The Lady jumped on top of the sleeping girl repeatedly barking for her to wake. Shockingly so, the girl continued snoring, Shippo however, yelped himself awake, his tail puffing up, gasping in fear. Rubbing his eyes, he looked up at the demoness with an annoyed groan.

"What is going on?! The sun isn't even awake yet!"

The demoness too rolled her head back to look at the kit huffing, "Your mother was late for her training, and simply won't wake up"

Mumbling with further annoyance, "Why didn't you just ask? I could've woken her"

Raising her eyebrow, "How so?"

Shippo leaned himself up screaming loudly and fearfully.

Kagome immediately woke up with a growl scanning the room for where her sons' cries surfaced from grabbing him, pulling him close feeling the entirety of his body for injuries before pausing.

"Shippo, why did you scream...?"

Shippo yawned, sleepily pointing to Inukimi who was tapping her foot impatiently outside the small hut, before heading back to his bed.

A confused Kagome looked outside before bashfully turning to her mentor with a smile that beckoned forgiveness. "I'm so sorry, I was so tired, I completely forgot of the time we were meant to meet at"

With a cold look, the demoness simply waved her hand turning away, "_Of course_, take your time, I'm sure what the Northern lands needs is a lazy, undisciplined, weak ruler" She exited the hut before shaking her head. '_Maybe coming here was a lost cause'_

Kagome stared at the hut door exasperatedly, bolting after her mentor, "Please! Please don't give up on me, I want to learn, I do! I just haven't undergone such intense training before"

"Girl, you won't become a warrior without struggles. Do you think Sesshomaru became so strong by leisurely learning? He was knocked down 10,000 times before landing a hit, it was the practice that seasoned him to what he is now."

Bowing her head Kagome nodded, "It won't happen again, I promise."

Inukimi half smiled walking quite a distance from where they were yesterday finally stopping in a new section of the forest.

"Alright Kagome. Today you will focus on your spirit, as yours is so weak, a pup could assassinate you without any trouble"

Taking a deep breath Kagome began to refute the very idea before getting viciously jabbed in the chest, deflating any such notion. Whining she instead rubbed her new sore in silence.

Continuing Inukimi grimaced, "A strong demon need not rely on their senses to understand the world, instead, they are able to utilize their youkai to constantly be aware of their environment." She pinched the dark haired girls' cheek, "Clearly that skill is lacking within you, evident by our meeting at the bath"

Kagome blushed, and then scowled at the memory, "So how does this work?"

Pulling a vile from her sleeves came a dark green, threatening looking substance, "This, is a poison I have refined to impede the senses of any creature for approximately 24 hours depending on their size. It will take your sight, and hearing, leaving only your sense of taste"

Backing away, Kagome kept her arms in front of herself defensively "24 hours?! Isn't that too long"

Rolling her eyes at the theatrics, "Fear not dear, I will be here to guide you in my true form, where you will still be able to hear me"

Relaxing a little, Kagome shook her nerves away taking the vile, and drinking its contents in one fluid motion she waited. Just as she was about to turn to Kimi for the lack of blindness and deafness, she felt a cloudiness creep into her vision.

"Oh and Kagome, I lied about watching you, I'll actually be leaving you here with the expectations that you will survive. But should you need my help simply crish at ond A wall bu netafaud thot yei oru an dongur. Geed Lick!"

Flailing towards her teacher "Wait I didn't hear that…" But before she could get her last words out, her throat dried up allowing no more words. Suddenly, Kagome was thrown into a void of nothingness, she stumbled trying to force her youkai out desperate for sensation, to her avail, it snapped back within her like an unhappy rubber band.

Breathing slowly, she tried to calm herself deciding to sit down in the meadow, placing her palm on the lush grass feeling for vibrations which earned her a smack on the head.

She sighed with relief. So Kimi didn't leave her alone after all. She began to grasp at the air where she felt the smack yet her claws came back empty. Was she alone now?

Crossing her legs she tried to relax and coax out her youkai which begrudgingly filled the air around her filling her vision with a general picture of what was around her. While there was no colour, she was pleased to at least orient herself with the world around her. She scanned the area around herself but disappointingly could not find Inukimi.

When she felt as though there was nothing left inside her, she stopped, sitting while her expansive spirit ran around her, ducking over branches, climbing trees, generally enjoying its time out of the small demoness. She huffed trying to will all the pieces into a single entity, but it was like dealing with 1000 Shippo's. Because of its scattered state, she could not even focus on the environment around her, there was too much to see.

Shaking her head she called her youkai back. In her second attempt, she pulled only a small amount out, allowing it no more than a meter away from her. When forcing it to condense she was shocked to find that a small black dog appeared before her, circling the girl and yipping at the shortness of its leash. Within the meter wide circle, Kagome could see every blade of grass, every ant, every flower. As she understood, her vision came from her youkai, but remaining focused enough to keep the dog around was more difficult then she originally hoped.

Inukimi smiled as she watched Kagome, sitting on a branch while masking her own aura swinging her legs happily, she giggled as Kagome knelt to the ground staring at the grass. 'A long way to go, but it is progress'.

For much of the day Kagome crawled around larger and larger circles, only able to condense a quarter of her youkai. Most notably however, she found as she allowed more out, the larger the dog became. Kimi eventually grew bored of watching the Northern Leader crawling in the dirt, and decided to leave and bother a certain fox kit. With a wave she left her large youkai to watch and keep tabs on Kagome.

Kagome sweated as her concentration was broken by a rumbling stomach, standing up, she stretched. _'How hard could hunting really be, I'm still a demon, after all' _

And with that overly confident thought, she ventured into the forest eyes closed, following where her black dog barked in response to a herd of deer. Slowly, she made her way towards the herd, but before getting within pouncing range, the deer bolted, leaving her to sulk.

Unknown to her, the Western Lord watched the sad display shaking his head. He remembered this lesson when he was being trained, but also remembered how long it took him to understand it. Perhaps he would help her.

Of course, Kimi had sensed him, but she decided to see what her pup would do, playing matchmaker was her second job after all.

Sighing, Sesshomaru appeared around 10 feet behind her, confused when she did not whip around angrily as she normally did. It seemed that she would need far more training then he had originally anticipated. Taking a couple more tentative steps, he stood behind her as she crouched for new prey. Taking a minute to observe her, he laughed as her normally silky hair being covered in grass and dirt, laughing even harder to see her claws caked in mud and dead bugs, while her cloudy eyes concentrating on prey she could not see. He hummed, trying to memorize her unrefined state before tapping her shoulder.

Jumping 5 feet in the air Kagome frightfully yelped, forcing her spirit to try and see who it was. But the dog was just as confused, it did not see anything. Just before Kagome could make a break for it, she began to see white fur materialize into a massive head, who's tongue crept out and licked her. Crinkling her nose, no doubt about it, it was Sesshomaru.

Huffing she walked away waving him away, while doing her best to shake out the saliva he had covered her with.

The white dog gracefully landed to block her once more, he watched as she again walked into his form. Crashing into his leg she was knocked to the ground, sighing silently deciding to remain on the ground in her self-pity.

"You are quite bad at this" He spoke telepathically with an edge of amusement

Kagome flushed with anger before turning over on her stomach, shoving her face into the earth.

Taking a massive paw he placed in on the girl, who simply let out a noise of disapproval. "I will give you advice my mother probably didn't give you. To be able to see those who mask their youkai, you must look at the world around you. Even while hidden, I am still present, and as a demon, life will repel me" As he said so, Sesshomaru disappeared, but as Kagome glanced at the spot where he was, she could see a very faint shadow of the beast before her.

Smiling wide she got up, determined to put her new skills to good use.

"Oh, and Kagome. Do watch for branches, I think even the deafest animals can hear you loudly stumbling around the forest"

Grumbling internally Kagome, simply stuck her tongue out towards where the shadow sat thumping his large tail against the ground. He sighed as she mindfully watched her feet as she trekked around the dark forest. He couldn't understand what provoked him to help her. Perhaps he felt sorry for her, or maybe that he found her tolerable when she was blind and deaf.


	12. A Demon, Human, and a Miko

**Recap**

Taking a massive paw he placed in on the girls back, who simply let out a noise of disapproval. "I will give you advice my mother probably didn't give you. To be able to see those who mask their youkai, you must look at the world around you. Even while hidden, I am still present, and life will repel me" As he said so, Sesshomaru disappeared, but as Kagome glanced at the spot where he was, she could see a very faint shadow of the beast before her.

Smiling wide she got up, determined to put her new skills to good use.

"Oh, and Kagome. Do watch for branches, I think even the deafest animals can hear you loudly stumbling around the forest"

Grumbling internally Kagome simply stuck her tongue out towards where the shadow sat thumping his large tail against the ground, mindfully watching her feet as she trekked around the dark forest. He couldn't understand what provoked him to help her. Perhaps he felt sorry for her, or maybe that he found her tolerable when she was blind and deaf.

**Chapter 11**

After finally catching a deer for herself she set out to set a fire finding that cleaning the meat became challenging, as the animal's spirit fleetingly disappeared the moment, she had killed it. Even more challenging was the prospect of creating a fire, almost impossible to tell where the flame lay as it too did not have a spirit. Huffing it frustration she tore a chunk of meat from the animal, deciding to eat it raw.

Many moments of animalistic eating later she felt her stomach distend in fullness. Patting her well-fed form happily Kagome crinkled her nose as she felt her clothes stick to her bloody hands. _'I guess I should try and clean up. I probably look like a witch'_

Sending her youkai to find a creak she followed weary of the world around her. Arriving at the creak she dipped her claws in the cool water, splashing it on her face she sighed happily. Today had actually been better than she hoped. Learning was more fun then running around or fighting all day especially with the Western Lady on her tail, Kagome shuddered at the memory.

She hummed before yawning, time to get some sleep. Climbing a nearby tree she leapt to its higher branches before resting against it, quickly falling asleep. To her surprise, instead of darkness, she began to see images of the forest around her.

It didn't take her long to realized she was viewing the world from her spirits dog form, especially when she looked up to see her sleeping body. Taking the opportunity to explore she walked through the forest for quite some time, eventually finding herself near Matzuki's village. Just as she was about to head back to her body, she paused squinting her eyes in the darkness was a large shadow of a beast.

Something was wrong. She couldn't feel who it was, Kimi or Sesshomaru wouldn't watch the village like this. Instead, whoever it was stood there motionless. Feeling panic rise in her chest Kagome drew back her youkai which snaked back into her like a black light. At the moment of impact her humanoid form began running towards her village blindly, flaring her youkai like a beacon for Kimi and Shippo.

Inukimi, who was previously curled up on her fur mountain was immediately awoken by Kagome's youkai which swarm frantically around her. Shooting up to her feet Kimi exited her hut only to find a sleepy Shippo doing the same.

"What's going on?" he groaned rubbing his eyes

Narrowing her eyes, the older demoness pushed the kit behind her. "Something is wrong"

Telepathically she called out to the Western soldiers who were not far from the village. Almost immediately, a small troop arrived.

Among them, Ōkuma was the first to speak, "My Lady, how can we serve you"

Before she could reply, Kagome broke through the tree line, shifting into her true form on arrival.

"**There is someone just North of the village!" **Kagome growled out to Kimi telepathically before running to where she saw it.

Amber eyes flashed dangerously, "Ōkuma, follow me. The rest, guard the kit". The Western Lady too shifted following the black dog's tail, while her main guard followed in suit becoming a large black bear, their large paws thudded loudly to where the large black dog stood growling.

While they slowed to a trot, Kimi quickly became confused, what was Kagome looking at so viciously.

"**Kagome, there is nothing there…"**

Growling louder, "**Its standing right there, I can't tell who it is" **Kagome barked towards the darkness

Glancing at her guard "Go investigate…"

Ōkuma stared with confusing before walking in front of Kagome slowly, who barred her teeth in response. "**Move him Kimi, this thing might be dangero—"**

Before she could finish, a sickening crack was heard, and the bear crumpled in front of them, dead. Howling in outcry the black dog leapt towards the empty space biting down on the beast fruitlessly, as it dodged her attack. As Kagome fought the invisible threat, the white dog howled towards the sky knowing that her call would be heard by her soldiers, and her son.

Whimpering, Kagome panted at the exertion of the fight, her lacerations dripping with blood. She wasn't even sure that she had landed a single hit on her opponent. Stepping into the dual, the white dog too barred her teeth at a threat she could not see.

"**TELL ME WHERE IT IS" **She barked

"**ITS TO YOUR LEFT!" **Kagome replied frantically trying to claw at it while Kimi smelling the blood bit down on the creature shaking viciously.

As it was being attacked, the beast's appearance began flashing through. Ripping itself away from its challengers, tan fur began running towards the trees again becoming invisible. Refusing to quit, the black demoness took off behind it chasing it all through her territory until a beam of light shot out at her striking her left flank.

Yelping in pain, Kagome shifted into her humanoid form where her vision and hearing was slowly returning to her. Kneeling to the ground she tried to stand.

Behind her, a man placed a hand on her shoulder, breathing on her neck, "There there, do yourself a favour and stay down like a good bitch."

Snapping her neck back to see who it was, she was awarded by darkness once more, without the shadow figure lurking.

Looking down to where her leg burned, she was surprised to see an arrow sticking out from it. Reaching to pull it out she gasped as a pink flame scorched her hands before she was able to. A _sacred_ arrow?

It was preventing her wounds from healing, she groaned pulling herself to her feet holding her ribs where blood sputtered against the ground, slowly making her way back to the village.

She hadn't realized how far she had chased him until it was time to come back. Kagome's vision started getting fuzzy as she dripped blood all through the forest where low level demons followed the scent. She had learned, much earlier that her power attracted them, and though normally they wouldn't dare attack; she was injured now. Their chances to consume her were far greater. She was aware of the lingering presence but trudged forward, paying them no mind.

Panting with exhaustion, she rested against a tree, where a snake demon watched, just as the snake decided to pounce on its prey, Kagome sliced through it growling in annoyance. With near outcry, other serpents began slithering towards her. The lower level demons decided now was the opportunity to strike, encouraged by their numbers.

One by one they were defeated, until Kagome knelt with one knee on the ground panting. As her eyes closed, she saw another flash of light and leapt up growling. She couldn't take another arrow. But to her surprise Sesshomaru stood there examining her.

"I lost him at the edge of the Eastern lands. I am sorry, I know he killed one of your soldiers." She bowed her head towards him

Staring blankly he murmured under his breath, "My mother brought him back with the meido stone"

Kagome shut her eyes making a silent prayer of thanks, before sighing in relief, "Thank goodness. I wouldn't know how to face her, if he died"

Walking towards her the stoic demon looked at her leg where the arrow remained. Holding her side harder to keep from the blood leaking Kagome stared back with hard eyes.

"You can go back now; you don't have any reason to stay"

Reaching out to grab the arrow, Sesshomaru too, was shocked with the pink aura of the arrow. Humming distastefully, "My mother believed you were all in danger. And perhaps she wasn't wrong"

Limping forward Kagome continued towards the village, "The threat has been resolved, and you can return to the West"

Amber eyes flashed, "Your threat has merely been avoided, this Sesshomaru will not be surprised if it returns with reinforcements"

Kagome walked past him gritting her teeth silently.

Sesshomaru suddenly grabbed the back of her kimono furrowing his eyebrows.

Just as Kagome was about to rip herself away, she felt him sniffing at her shoulder. Feeling a vein pulse on her forehead she blinked with annoyance "What are you doing Sesshomaru"

"There is a scent on you, I believe it is the one who attacked you." Breathing more deeply he struggled to remember, 'I have smelt this before'

Releasing Kagome he pulled himself away. "I will need this garment of yours."

Ripping the entirety of her sleeve off she handed it to him.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow "You realize that wasn't necessary right in this moment"

She grunted, "It was a trade" Kagome turned to him ripping his yellow sash from his form quickly tying it around her ribs in an effort to stop the bleeding.

The Western Lord grimaced both at the boldness of the new Lady and the loss of his sash, but decided to say nothing,leading them back to camp.

Silently they made their way back only to notice that the dark demoness was quickly falling behind. Pointed ears caught the rasping of her breath as the short walk was beginning to feel like a journey.

"Would you prefer if this Sesshomaru carried you" He turned his head to the side as he spoke to her.

Shaking her head furiously, "I will not be seen by my people in the hands of another kingdom." Quickly she sped up to him as he watched her struggle.

Internally groaning he grabbed her before zipping into a pod of light. "Neither of us has time for someone with so much pride. I will release you before the village"

Grumbling Kagome shut her eyes letting herself relax, before remembering Sesshomaru could drop her out of the sky before stiffening staring ahead despite the black spots that clouded her eyes.

True to his word, Sesshomaru stopped before the village, and set Kagome down, and she stumbled forward finding her kit with the Western guards.

Shippo smiled, finally being able to breathe without the stress on his heart he leapt up to hug his mother tight. Wincing through the pain, Kagome returned the hug from her kit, kissing his forehead, keeping him propped against her uninjured side.

"What happened?" Kimi demanded after letting the pair have their moment

Stiffening, Kagome set her kit down. "I'm not sure exactly. While I was training, I came across a youkai that appeared to be watching the village. I knew it wasn't you or Sesshomaru, so I rushed back"

The white demoness looked towards her son with hardened eyes. _'If the Lords found out about the return of the North before they were ready, there would be trouble'_

As if sensing her thoughts, the Western Lord tossed the sleeve towards his mother who caught it easily, giving it a tentative sniff. "I don't recognize it…"

Kagome gritted her teeth looking dejected.

Kimi patted Kagome's shoulder, "But I should be able to find out with a bit of help"

With the adrenaline fading from her system Kagome relaxed before coughing sputtering blood to the ground. Shippo looked mortified as she began to fall, but he did his best to catch her. To his surprise, Kimi and Sesshomaru too reached to break her fall. Shippo flashed teasing smile at the pair. With a slight blush on their cheeks the Western royals coolly pulled away from the situation.

"The arrow is sacred; you will need a human to remove it" The Lord turned to leave before being stopped by his mother's youkai

"We need to talk. Don't stray too far from the village"

Giving no indication to his mother he walked into the tree line before leaping up into the branches deciding to do a border search of his own in the territory.

Kimi took Kagome to the healing springs where she knew her old friend would be waiting. Matzuki followed after being filled in by Shippo, bringing a timid Tora behind her. As everyone reached the clearing, a barrier was placed around the pool, keeping it hidden from prying eyes.

Kagome was stripped of her formal kimono, and her son's grimy sash that poorly kept the wound from bleeding. Tora focused her attention on her Lady's leg, carefully grabbing the arrow, feeling the reiki respond to her before pulling it out.

Kagome lurched in pain, while her vision was blurry, she could see a woman with dark hair standing behind Tora.

Kimi wiped the sweat from her student's forehead. "Right. Let's move her to the pool, it should help her body start healing"

The feared demoness and the developing Priestess carefully picked up the new demoness, while Matzuki kept the barrier intact softly chanting. The Western lady nearly laughed at their situation, 'Look girl, at all the different species and people who are bound to you'

As she was placed in the pool, Kagome's dark hair fanned the water, while Tora kept her chin up, Kagome's vision began fading to blackness. Before drifting into unconsciousness, a soft kiss was placed on her forehead. The last thing she saw, was the same dark haired women who was in her dreams.


	13. Tears of Determination

**Flashback**

**Kagome's vision began fading to blackness. Before drifting into unconsciousness, a soft kiss was placed on her forehead. The last thing she saw, was the same dark haired women who was crying in her dreams. **

.

.

.

**Chapter 12**

She was dreaming. The snow swirled around her viciously, even her demon body was shivering. Fighting its way through the snow, her muscles were groaning. As she approached the gates of her castle one of the dog statues was broken. The other, upon her arrival turned its stone head. Its feminine voice whispered, her voice barely making it over the wind.

"**You are in danger…" **

Before Kagome was able to question the stone dog, it began crumbing joining it's pair amongst the rubble.

.

.

.

Gasping herself awake, blue eyes fluttered open. Scanning the environment for any immediate danger, she relaxed remembering the events that had taken place. She was in her village, in a hut…Kimi's hut. Ruffling her hair, she checked her wounds, before noticing they had completely healed. On her left flank she noticed a small star shaped scar that the sacred arrow had left behind. Pulling her long hair into a ponytail, Kagome stretched as she exited the hut.

As she did, a disgruntled Kimi immediately smacked the back of her head, dressed regally as usual, her white hair pulled into two ponytails.

With narrow eyes Kagome growled in annoyance, "What was that for?!"

"Getting injured so you couldn't train" Came a snarky reply, the Western Lady pulled her white fur around herself tighter.

Sarcastically bowing to her sensei, "Oh I'm SO sorry, how could I have gotten injured protecting my territory."

"I see you're fit enough to make jokes then. We will start training tomorrow." Golden eyes rolled with amusement.

Hanging her head, Kagome smiled, before looking around her. "Where's Shippo?"

Suddenly Kimi became serious, "I have placed him under the protection of the Western guard." Pulling her hands into her sleeves before continuing, "If the North is under threat, you will need to keep him safe before he is used as leverage against you."

Kagome's eyes darkened at the comment, "Where is he?!"

Sighing defensively, "Relax yourself. He is with a specialist who can keep him safe. They should be near the castle construction site, with the rest of the builders."

Relaxing slightly, Kagome spun on her heels, "Take me to them."

Snorting the Western Lady entered the hut putting her white hair up into a bun indignantly. "You are the heir to 1 of 4 central lands. Find him yourself, I'm taking a nap."

With a vein pulsing in her forehead Kagome fought to calm herself. Feeling herself get tapped on the shoulder she growled, "What is it now!"

Poor Tora coiled back in fear, quickly bowing her head. "Forgive me, my Lady. I just wanted to discuss something with you."

Immediately softening, Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'm sorry Tora, I thought you were someone else." Releasing her youkai, Kagome was able to sense Shippo. "I'm about to walk to the castle, would you like to join me."

Nodding shyly, the slim girl began trailing behind the Lady. With confusion, Kagome stopped, "Tora, I don't think we can have a discussion with you all the way back there."

Quickly bowing again, Tora stuttered out an apology, "It is not proper f-for me to be walking beside you, Lady Kagome. We aren't equals."

Kagome laughed, leaning her head back as she did. "Now who on Earth told you such?"

Cheeks flushing red, the priestess kept her eyes facing the ground, "Lady Kimi did"

"Well…" Kagome sobered up, giving half a smile, "I don't see her anywhere around here. So please, walk beside me."

Tentatively stepping forward, Tora stood beside her leader, "I wanted to talk about… training, milady."

Humming, Kagome gestured her to continue. _'I had a feeling this would come up sooner or later_.'

"Well you see… I wish to begin exercising my powers to become a proper priestess for the village. To help it, and you."

The pair stumbling in view of the castle, were silent; overtaken by the speed of the construction that had taken place. The Shiro had taken up a fairly traditional look, with the first of its many tiers being done. The white stone with black tile work would practically blend into its surroundings come wintertime.

Kagome smiled upon seeing her kit, before turning to Tora, "And what does your father think of this?"

The girl proceeded to stare at the ground, "He doesn't want me to, my Lady."

Kagome nodded, "The dangers are very great, your life will be on the line almost constantly."

Tora's head snapped up, eyes burning. "I'm not afraid to die."

Gently caressing the girls healing eye, Kagome cupped her cheek. "Your fear is not the one I'm concerned about."

With a flush, dark eyes looked towards the ground once more.

"You'll understand when you are older, but losing someone you claim as your own, is almost unbearable." Her gaze focused on her fox kit.

Dropping her arm, Kagome spoke again softly, "I want you to pursue your power. I sense that you will be a very strong Priestess. Losing that power to fear, would be a complete waste."

Bowing again, the girl smiled brightly, "Thank you, my Lady."

Kagome dipped her head in response, "Though, I have no doubt you would be pursing it, without my approval as well; right?"

Swallowing hard, the girl stiffened, refusing to meet Kagome's gaze.

Chuckling, the dark haired demoness began walking towards Shippo, leaving the teen behind.

As soon as she entered the kit's sight, she was awarded with an excited hug. Giving him a squeeze, she pet her kit's hair, giving a kiss on his forehead.

Frantically wiping his forehead, Shippo groaned, "Eww Kagome"

Giggling she placed several more kisses on the boy's face.

With his tail twitching, a small hand covered his mothers' lips, whispering into her pointed ears. "Not in front of them, Mama."

Looking back, she saw the guards all watching the display with fascination, before instantly turning away at the sight of Kagome's attention.

With pursed lips Kagome kneeled before Shippo, "I'm sorry Shippo, I just missed you!"

Given another tight hug, Shippo's jade eyes shimmered mischievously quickly kissing her cheek. Pulling herself to her feet, she held her kit's hand, "Wont you introduce me to the one who's supposed to be guarding you?"

A guard with startling silver eyes fell to one knee before her. "Lady Kagome. My name is Mako Nishiki, Lady Kimi had assigned me to him."

A slight blush came to Kagome's face when seeing him kneel before her. Shaking away her all too human thoughts, she cleared her throat. "Please rise Mako, save the formalities for the Western Lady."

Though sending a confused look to the rest of the guards, Mako stood, facing the demoness, arms folded behind him. His silver hair fell into his eyes, giving him a boyish charm.

"What do you—?" Kagome felt suddenly parched looking at him, clearing her throat again, "What makes you worthy of guarding my kit?"

Chest puffing with pride, Mako spoke plainly, "My clan has the unique ability of sight, milady."

Her eyebrow raised, and he continued, "I am able to see through hidden youkai, milady."

Patting her kit's shoulder, "I see, well then you _are_ perfect to protect Shippo." Glancing at the boy again, he seemed to have relaxed.

"What stage is your training in, you seem quite young…"

A distinctive laugh could be heard amongst all the workers, and Mako's eyebrow simply twitched in annoyance.

"I am still completing my training, My Lady. Ōkuma, is co-guarding with me for that reason."

Thinking briefly, Kagome spoke her mind, "Well, if you are still training, then you wouldn't mind teaching Shippo some basic forms. He needs some instruction as well."

Dipping his head in respect, Mako replied quietly, "I would be honored."

Smiling, she dipped her head to bow in return, turning towards the builders who sped their pace to look busier. "Thank you for the job you've done so far. I promise I will try to be deserving of your hard work."

The team looked shocked at her thanks, before stumbling to bowing deeply. As she glanced at Shippo, she gave grinned. "I'll be heading back now. Would you like to join me?"

He shook his head, "I wanna help out here, Mama. I'll meet you for dinner."

Grinning she shifted into her dog form, beelining for the tree line, before stopping to bark at the crew, looked back with dropped jaws, and wide eyes, at her large size. Mako laughed at their reaction, grinning at her with two dimples, giving a wave.

Hurrying her way to the village, her large tail wagged happily. '_Will have to find a trainer for Tora as well. It looks like everyone will be getting stronger this year." _Panting in the heat of the sun, Kagome pushed herself harder, "_I think I know just the person for the job, though I'm not sure they will want to help me_"

Arriving at the village, she changed into her humanoid form, huffing distastefully at the sweat that had developed along her hairline. "Being a black dog in the summertime sure had his downfalls."

"What I wouldn't give for a snow cone, right about now." She sighed looking at the blue sky

She was the demoness of the Northern lands, right? Shaving some ice should be too much of a problem, though she would have to send someone to find fruit to juice on top. As she walked to her village, she bumped into a tanned man in his 30's who scowled at her in annoyance.

"Watch were you're going…you—" The finger he pointed at Kagome suddenly drooped, and the man fell over vomiting everywhere.

The stench of alcohol mixed with vomit was unkind to Kagome's sensitive nose, and she nearly gagged herself.

"Are you …okay?" She tapped the rude drunk with her foot. After no response, she began to hear his breathing level out. _Asleep_. Sighing she knelt down, throwing him over her shoulder, carrying him back to the village. As she arrived, the man awoke, forcing Kagome to drop him.

"I don't want your help! You're the reason she's gonna leave me!" He sputtered out, stumbling away from her.

'_So this was Tora's Father_.' Rolling her eyes, she reached to grab his shoulder but was smacked away. Attempting to calm herself, she gritted her teeth.

"Don't touch me you wretched demon!"

"I want her to train for her own protection. Isn't that better that being lamb for slaughter?!" Kagome seethed, thinking back to all those times she wished she had her own strength to save those dear to her.

With a crazed look, the bald man began turning red, "She'll only end up like her mother!"

Before either of them could react, an electrified arrow was sent whizzing in front of the man's face, bursting with power as it exploded against the tree. As the pair turned to its cause, a tear faced Tora looked back defiantly.

"Father. Please. I-I don't want to fight anymore. This was my gift from the heavens…from..._ Mom_. I can't go my life without it." Though her voice wavered, the clarity of her words cut through the man's drunken stupor.

The anger melted into sadness, and he walked towards the small girl, falling to his knees in front of her, holding her hands tightly. "I just don't want to lose you like _her_."

Tora knelt, hugging him tightly, "You **_won't_**_._"

Kagome smiled at the spectacle, slipping away unannounced, '_No need to spoil their moment_.'

Sniffing her clothes, she sighed unhappily at the smell of vomit. _'God, I need a bath'_

.

.

.

As the Lady entered the bathing pool area, she smiled, quickly scanning the area for a spying Lady Kimi but found no trace of her. She stripped her sweat stained clothing, entering the pool happily. Putting her clothes in the water with her to soak, she closed her eyes relaxing.

Feeling her youkai clashed around her, she paused detecting an entity behind her. "What is it Kimi, you won't get me with the same trick twice."

But the persons height was off…they were shorter? With no reply, she turned quickly, she saw no one… not even the outline of anyone. She stiffened reaching out with her youkai again, but there was no one there. Growling lowly she washed quickly, before noticing a deep purple silk kimono beside her poolside. Reaching out, she felt…benevolence. Shifting anxiously. '_Who kept leaving her clothes?'_

Drying off with a rough cloth, she twisted her hair dry before looking at the fine fabric. With another black leather obi to match, it was nearly as beautiful as the sliver and blue kimono she had received. But Kagome could not help but frown.

"Whoever keeps leaving me these gifts, I would like you to show yourself so I can thank you properly." She spoke out loud to the air, feeling delusional.

Disappointed she did not receive a reply, the Lady sighed, putting on the kimono hastily, feeling Kimi approach.

.

.

.


End file.
